Intervention
by Batmarcus
Summary: During an average day of bullying Izuku is rescued by a family he's never met before and makes a new friend. How does this one small groups intervention and presence change his whole life, as well as the story of Class 1A as a whole? Rated for some future events and moments. Featuring a Fem! Bakugo.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

At ten years old, Izuku Midoriya could say that he hadn't had a particularly grand childhood. He was quirkless, just a normal boy in a world of extraordinary people. Yet he still wanted to be a hero, which unfortunately seemed to get him into situations like the one he presently found himself in. He stood, though barely in front of another boy staring down his...he couldn't call Katsumi his friend really, tormentor seemed a bit much too, more frenemy? That felt about right.

He slowly picked himself back up ears ringing from her last blast and stood between them, and the other boy hands shaking, battered, and slightly burned but at the ready.

"Really Deku? How many times do we have to do this before you learn your lesson about playing hero? Just get out of the way, and you won't have to get hurt you quirkless idiot." Katsumi said setting off small explosions in her hands.

"Kacchan, I thought you wanted to be a hero? Heroes don't hurt innocent people! If you aren't going to stop, then I will stop you myself." Izuku said knowing the end result of all this it had happened many times before.

The trouble was, that Izuku's body seemed to move before his brain had a chance to process what he was doing. He balled up his fist as Bakugo sighed giving a shrug.

"Alright then, I guess we'll have to just have to go through you first!" She said as her Izuku could only really call them goons rushed in with him Dragon Wings expanding and fingers elongating.

Izuku closed his eyes ready for the pain, but it didn't come. In fact Bakugo and the others let out a groan.

"What the hell is this thing, what's wrong with my quirk!?" Bakugo shouted.

Izuku's eyes opened wide, and he saw both boys and Bakugo were wrapped back to back in a long grey object about as thick as a scarf. As a voice rang out from Izuku's right,

"It's a capture weapon made of a special steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. As for your quirk I erased it." The voice said calmly as they all looked over.

Standing off to the side was a man. He was a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that was currently standing straight up his eyes were glowing red. He is His facial hair was unkempt. He wore a ragged black outfit with a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tucked into his boots. He also wore a utility belt and his scarf was wrapped around the other three boys.

He seemed familiar, but Izuku couldn't instantly place him. The woman behind him however was much easier to recognize. She had a strong athletic build with noticeably muscular arms, sea green hair that reached just past her shoulders. She had dark green eyes with bright pupils, but by far her most prominent feature was her unwaveringly joyous smile. She was dressed in a sleeveless navy blue shirt with a high collar buttoned up all the way to her chin, puffed shorts with a green and orange pinstripe design and a corset adorned with a yellow smiley-face pins, dipping down in a shallow "U" in the center. Below this, she wore a white V-shaped belt, and on her hands she has padded yellow gloves with golden plates over her knuckles and lower fingers, which extend in orange-striped tubes down her lower arms, with thick metal cylinders acting as wrist-guards over the top. She also wore an orange bandana.

Izuku's jaw dropped that was the **Smile Hero: Ms. Joke**. He barely had time to take that in before he heard a rustling behind him and turned to see a boy his age with long Auburn hair and icy blue eyes. He was lean and muscular as a ten year old could reasonably be dressed in black pants and a dark purple short sleeved shirt.

He helped the other boy up and smiled as he was thanked before the boy ran off. Shrugging the boy turned as what Izuku could only assume was his father spoke again,

"Now, I think it's time you all get moving and leave him alone." The man said his eyes narrowing.

"Oh yeah, and why should I listen to you!?" Bakugo demanded as she struggled against the scarf.

"Because, you aren't exactly in a place to negotiate right now for a start. Aside from that, I heard everything that was said before I got here. You want to be a hero, can I assume you want to go to UA?" He asked this got Bakugo to stop struggling and look up at him.

"What's it to you?" Bakugo asked.

The man gave a smile, not a joyous one like Ms. Jokes. A smile that sent a chill down Izuku and the other gathered kids spines, "I happen to be a teacher at UA. I can tell you behavior like this won't get you in. It would be a shame, as you clearly have potential. Based on what I was seeing though maybe I should go ahead and insure you never get the chance to get in?"

Bakugo's jaw dropped, comically wide as she glared at the man who didn't back down at all. After a moment during which Izuku could feel the tension Bakugo hung her head. The man blinked, his hair falling down as he unwrapped his capture weapon.

"Now, go and be grateful I'm not reporting this to your school." He said shooing Bakugo and her friends away as if they were nothing more than particularly frustrating bugs.

Bakugo glared first at Izuku and then at the man before him, "You got lucky this time Deku! As for you, just know one day I'm going to be the best hero the world has ever seen. Better than even All Might! Then we'll see who..who…" Bakugo started before she burst out laughing falling forward onto his knees.

"Where you going to say who's laughing then?" Ms. Joke asked as she leaned against the man's shoulder and watching as the three boys all tried to keep themselves from laughing and failed spectacularly.

"You really should leave, too much longer and people have been known to piss themselves." She said smiling wide.

Bakugo glared at her, as much as she could glare through sustained laughter and still laughing, she and her crony's walked or maybe it was more accurate to say stumbled away.

Once they were sure they had gone, the two turned face Izuku. As they got closer Izuku fell over the injuries finally starting to get to him. He was caught by their son who helped him slowly sit down.

"Take it easy kid some of those look pretty bad." The man said in a much gentler tone than before. As Izuku caught a glimpse of golden goggles beneath the capture weapon, and it clicked in his head.

"I know you! You're that underground Pro who can Erase a quirk just by looking at them! The **Erasure Hero: Eraserhead**!" He practically shouted before clutching his ribs in pain.

Shota Aizawa, wouldn't outwardly show it, but he was impressed. He was a more underground hero. As such, not many people would recognize him at a glance, which was the way he liked it. The fact that this kid recognized him at all was at the very least noteworthy.

"Yeah, that's me." He said seeing no reason to deny it, besides they had bigger issues at the moment, "You need to calm down though, and let us look over." He said seriously as Izuku nodded, but stopped quickly as it made his head hurt. His vision was a little blurred along the edges.

Ms. Joke leaned down and carefully pushed her hand to Izuku's side which made him whence. She continued to examine the burns and cuts as Aizawa began to ask questions,

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"...Six?"

"What's two plus two?"

"Four."

"What color is my son's hair?"

"Auburn I think is what that colors called?" Izuku said a bit slower than usual his head throbbing.

"He's a little slow to respond, kind of sluggish he might have a mild concussion."

"Well, he does have at least a three broken ribs. Most of the cuts are shallow, and the burns, are minor." Ms. Joke said concern in her tone all the same.

"Alright then, we're taking him to see Chiyo. Normally I would say hospital, but she'll get things done faster, and we can get him there faster." Aizawa said his voice becoming slightly distorted Izuku started to feel dizzy and then he fell over and knew no more.

* * *

**...Hours Later….**

Izuku woke suddenly. He could hear voices not too far away. Yet he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He felt better, a lot better but also extremely tired. He blinked, and found himself staring at a white ceiling.

'_Where am I? I remember Eraserhead and Ms. Joke saved me from Kacchan and then...what?' _He thought to himself as he tried to remember he let out a groan.

The voices stopped there was a shuffling and then Eraserhead and Ms. Joke were there, along with a short older woman, and to Izuku's surprise his mother who wrapped him in a hug as soon as she saw him.

"My baby, Izuku! Are you feeling alright!?" She asked tears in her eyes as she backed off slightly to look him over.

"I feel fine, just tired where am I? How did you get here? What happened?" He asked quickly as she hugged him again.

"In answer to all of those questions you're in Recovery Girls off campus office, your mother after we called her with your phone you need a password, and you passed out." Eraserhead said seriously as he leaned against the wall across from Izuku's bed.

"Yeah, kid you really seemed to have taken a beating." Ms. Joke said sitting down cross legged at one of the chairs beside his bed.

"Understatement of the day." The boy Eraserhead and Izuku had to assume Ms. Jokes son said sounding frustrated, but calm

"He's right." Recovery Girl said before pulling a device from her coat and projecting the results of a medical scan she had done when they had brought Izuku to her.

"Three broken ribs, several fresh cuts, one first degree burn and two second degree burns, as well as a concussion to top it all off. Young man, I must say I am impressed you were conscious at all when they got to you." Recovery Girl said seriously before giving a small huff.

" I healed your concussion, and ribs you'll still be a bit sore. I need to let you regain some more stamina before I can heal your cuts and burns." she sighed.

"T...thank you ma'am." Izuku muttered still stunned at what had happened.

"You aren't out of the woods just yet kid. We need to talk about all this. Specifically, who was the girl that did it and why?"

Izuku swallowed, he had been hoping rather foolishly that this wouldn't come up. He had never really told his mother how bad the bullying occasionally gotten. He never wanted to worry her, and he really didn't want to get Ka-Chan in trouble, but here it was unavoidable all eyes were on him.

"Her name is Katsumi Bakugo I call her Ka-Chan she's my...well she was my friend." Izuku admitted hesitantly as his mother teared up again.

"If she was your friend, what happened?" Eraserhead and Jokes son asked seriously.

Izuku sighed, this wasn't going to be easy, "She got a quirk, a powerful and I was diagnosed as quirkless. After that Kac-Chan started to change towards everyone, especially me though. She became arrogant, and aggressive. People praised her for her confidence, power, and looks which didn't help. I sort of became a joke and a punching bag for her and others. It never got this bad though I don't think she meant to do it. She gets especially mad when I try to play hero as he puts it, because I'm a quirkless nobody." Izuku said his hands gripping the sheets of the bed as Inko's eyes began to water again.

"I assume that, you've brought this to her parents and the school?" Ms. Joke asked in a much less enthusiastic tone than she had spoken before.

Inko nodded keeping her son close, "I have, I knew he was being bullied, but nothing Mitsuki said ever seems to get through to her. The school would say they were going to look into it, but it seems they never did anything that stuck. I...I don't know what else to do I feel like I am failing him as a mother." Inko said still crying enough to fill a bucket if she wanted to.

Izuku's head shot up tears filling his own eyes as he stared at his mother, "Mom! No, don't say that! You did everything you could! It's not your fault, please don't cry." Izuku said hugging her close.

Shota Aizawa stayed where he was leaning against the wall and quietly thinking. The kid was in a pretty bad spot, to say the least. He meant well, he had a good heart, but things weren't going to get any better with what he had just been told.

Normally, he wouldn't take too much of an interest in things like this. After all he had done his job as a pro, the kid was safe his wounds were mostly healed and he was with his family. Yet something about this kid got to him, he seemed so..earnest, and kind he at least wanted the kid to be able to defend himself.

'_I'm getting soft. Or maybe All Might's recent visits to UA are starting to get to me?'_ He thought

"Alright, I have some ideas and we might be able to help." He said carefully choosing his words as both Midoriya's looked to him with wide wet eyes.

"First things first, you need to pull him out of that school, and put him into a new one."

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise, and he moved to object but Aizawa held up a hand to halt his objections; "I know that you may not want to go, but hear me out. If nothing the school has done has prevented this by now, they probably aren't going to get better. The most rational thing to do now would be to move to a different school and get a fresh start. Strategically speaking, think of it as a tactical retreat."

"As much as I would love that, we can't really afford to do it. The school is the closest to home, and we don't exactly have the money to move. Anywhere else and he wouldn't be home until after dark with the best commute I've looked into it." Inko sighed.

"Well, what if I go to his school then?" The other boy asked.

"Suzaku, what do you mean?" Ms. Joke asked as the Auburn haired boy shrugged.

"Why not? Then he's got a friend to help look out for him, plus you guys were looking for a school to sign me up for anyway. So I go there, we each have a friend and he's at least a little safer than he would be." Suzaku said.

"He makes a pretty solid point there Shota, plus it's close. So long as one of the three of us picks them up from school we can make sure things don't get too out of hand again." Joke offered.

Shota thought it over, it wasn't the ideal situation, but it would have to do. He nodded, and turned his attention to his next request.

"I would also like to recommend that Izuku train with Suzaku, Emi, and I. At least for a little while."

Izuku's jaw dropped, "Whoa! No way! I get to train with two real pro's!?" Izuku asked excitedly even with some tears still in his eyes, his eyes seemed brighter and a bizarre amount of energy seemed to fill him.

"Well, during some weekends yes. During one or two weekdays, I was going to suggest that you enroll in the Mixed Martial Arts dojo Suzaku attends." Shota said lazily giving a shrug.

"It's a great place! It'll toughen you up, and teach you to defend yourself. We will do our part to make you stronger as well. Then at the very least you'll stand a chance at defending yourself even without a quirk." Emi said excitedly.

"Plus, I'll stand a better chance of becoming hero! I mean at least a little right?" Izuku asked just as excited.

"Yeah, I mean you'll be able to fight at least. Besides hitting things really hard is basically what all the heroes with Super Strength do." Emi shrugged.

"This all sounds really great!"

"Hold on there kid. I...we are doing this to help you get stronger and be able to defend yourself. I'm not going to promise you, you'll definitely become a hero especially without a quirk. I will also say this will not be easy, that's a promise. If you train with us, and at that Dojo you had better be ready to work hard." Shota added quickly.

"And of course, you'll need your mothers approval." Emi added.

Izuku turned to his mother wide eyed and hopeful, Inko smiled before she turned to the Aizawa family her face cautious.

"You're all sure that you want to do this? It won't be troubling you too much?" She asked concerned.

"Not at all, at least assuming the kids willing to work, and listen." Shota said.

"And this will help my Izuku be able to take care of himself?"

"When we and the dojo are done with him, he'll be able to defend himself properly and look good doing it!" Emi said making Izuku go a bit red in the face.

"Well then of course I approve how could I possibly say no? Please, would you all join us for dinner as well?" She asked as Izuku's smile widened a little. That was how Izuku met the Aizawa family, and that was the start of a new journey for them all.

* * *

**A/N: So...that ends chapter one. I really hope you liked this as I went through a fair few versions of events until I got one I really liked. So, asn you can see Izuku and Suzaku are going to be the more main protagonists. As well as a few others down the road, but we shall cross that bridge when we get there. Also, yes Bakugo is a girl in this story, that is a decision that took some time to come to, but I like it for what I have planned later. Hopefully you all will too. **

**Last, but by no means least I want to thank a few people specifically Ghost Fire 6, VenomSpider 33, and Lord Zeppelin. They helped me work out some of the finer details of things we will see later, that I was having issues with. So with that all said, I once again want to thank you all so much for reading, and if you did from coming over from Shadow Hero: Akuma. It means a lot to me. Have a wonderful day, afternoon, or evening (whenever you happen to be reading this) and see you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2: Fated Meeting

**Hey everyone! So, welcome to chapter two of Intervention! Before we begin, I want to say thank you all for reading. The response to this story has really been incredible, is the only word I can think to describe it. This story at the time of publishing this has 27 favorites, 40 follows and 5 reviews. You all are ****amazing and I really appreciate it! Thanks also go to Ghost Fire 6 for editing this chapter go check him out! So like I did in Shadow Hero, I am going to do some review responses and then we can get to the chapter. **

**Karlos1234ify: Thank you glad that you like it, hope you like this chapter!**

**Dear Apollo: Cool name! I'm glad that you're excited for this story, I hope it delivers.**

**EternallyLostAuthor: It got your attention now hopefully it will hold onto it we shall see.**

**Jetstar 77: Glad you like the new take, as for your pairing question for that I will say you'll have to wait and see. **

**Jaseyraeisnotokay: I will keep it up and thank you! **

**So without further ado, I own the OC not the BNH/MHA world. Enjoy!**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was excited as he rushed through the crowding streets. This wasn't new, in fact excited, happy and nervous were his three default moods. At least that's what people had told him. However he couldn't be blamed after all it wasn't everyday you saw a giant man rampaging through the city.

Even in a world of quirks there weren't many who could become that big. Still he was excited not because of the villains attack. No he couldn't wait to see the hero, or heroes whom would show up to stop him.

It had been four years since he had met the Aizawa family. Four years since his family and theirs had changed forever. If you asked Izuku it was a marked change for the better. Izuku was no longer a twig for a start. Long hours of training and sparring in the gym/dojo and with the Aizawa's had shaped his muscles.

At fourteen, and lacking a quirk he was of course not built like All Might or Endeavor, but could comfortably be called lean. He was also a little less shy, and likely to allow himself to be trampled on or talked down to. He may not have a quirk, but between his training and his mind he could defend himself.

However, despite all that had changed with Izuku, one thing had not. That being hero otaku, only just began to describe his level of respect/obsession with heroes.

"Izuku, can you please slow it down a little?" Suzaku asked coming up beside Izuku to stare up at the villian.

Suzaku still wore Auburn hair long. He was built similar to Izuku, though he stood a few inches taller. A small dark purple, diamond shaped glow shone on the center of his chest. Both were dressed in the black uniform of their school.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to miss anything!" Izuku said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"I know, I know. Just slow down sometimes is all I'm trying to say." He shrugged as the villian mad a swing for one of the nearby buildings.

He knocked a power line off the top of one building, it plummeted towards the ground, before it was caught by a large man in a cyan and blue outfit with accessories that looked a bit like traffic signs caught the structure.

"Whoa! It's the Punching Hero: Death Arms! So cool! I wish I had a quirk that made me strong!" Someone in the gathered crowd before a large water rope shot out keeping people back.

"Everyone, please stay back this area is far too dangerous!" A voice said and turning they both saw what they could only really described as looking like a fireman and fused with a fire hydrant and hose.

"No way! The rescue specialist Backdraft! He'll make sure we're safe!" Another voice said.

"Both are great heroes, but neither has the quirk necessary to deal with something like this? Unless one of them has been working on a new special move or maybe…" Izuku began watching excitedly before Suzaku tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're muttering again."

"Oh! Sorry, still working on that." Izuku said as they heard other discussing how the man was apparently nothing more than a mugger who had gotten himself in a bad bind.

"What a waste of a good quirk." Suzaku sighed sounding in Izuku's opinion just like his father before they heard several girls scream

"Oh! It's Kamui! We're your biggest fans!" As a man jumped over the crowd and up a light post and onto a bridge where the giant could see him.

He wore a dark blue bodysuit with a full head wooden helmet. Along with this he wore a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. A small rose veil hung from the left side of his belt. His arms appeared to be made of wood, which he used to swing off building and the bridge overpass as the villian tried to catch him.

"Oh this is gonna be good! It's Kamui Woods! He's new, but he's making a big name for himself!" Izuku said a smile threatening to split his face in two.

"Sure, he's good but I don't think he's the right guy for this job either. I mean that villain catches him and it's like breaking a toothpick." Suzaku pointed out.

"No way, I think he's got this!" Izuku said having calmed down a bit as Kamui shot a tree like limb at the man who blocked allowing it to wrap around his arm before he swung Kamui around and launched him towards a stalled train.

Kamui spun in mid air and landed on the train still staring at the villian.

"Assault! Robbery, and Illegal use of quirks during rush hour traffic. You truly are the incarnation of evil!" Kamui declared.

'_That can't possibly be right?'_ Suzaku thought even as Izuku smiled again when Kamuis right arm became more tree like.

"Alright! His special move!" Izuku said excitedly, "The Preemptive Binding Lacquered Chain Prison!" Izuku and Kamui said together as large wooden vines shot towards the villain and...never had the chance to do anything as another voice rang out,

"Canyon Cannon!" A giant Blonde Haired woman came flying in and kicked the villain in the face hard sending him tumbling over unconscious. She landed neatly, and without breaking anything else, which was impressive given her size and the fact she had jumped.

"Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero! Hi everyone I'm Mt Lady, and you don't have to worry about this bum anymore." The woman said with a wink as she struck a pose that emphasized her own bum.

As paparazzi gathered around her and began to take pictures as well as few taking pictures for.. their own personal reasons, all completely disregarding Kamui Woods. Izuku and Suzaku shook themselves out of their shock. Izuku took out a notebook and began to scribble in it muttering to himself more than anyone else. Suzaku used to this from his friend, began to steer Izuku towards school making sure he didn't crash into anyone or anything.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting, but I was right about there being a better quirk for dealing with a villain like that." He said gaining Izuku's attention.

"Yeah I guess, but she must be new I haven't seen her before today."

"Maybe, but her quirk has got to make it tricky to get around without damaging anything. Especially in a city like this."

"True, not to mention maneuverability issues, maybe she can control what size she grows to?" Izuku added as they arrived at school they continued to discuss Mt. Lady as well as the other heroes they had seen that day.

"Oh, heads up I'm not going to be walking home with you today. I have an errand to run for Mom." Suzaku added as they filed into class.

"No, problem, I know how to get home. I'm not completely hopeless you know?" Izuku said sarcastically.

"Really? Because sometimes I wonder." Suzaku said with a smirk as Izuku punched him in the arm good naturedly.

"Smartass." He muttered before the bell rang and they took their seats.

* * *

Their day went, about as normal and dull as any other average school day, right up until near the end when the teacher started to discuss career options well actually that wasn't really true as it wasn't really a discussion.

"Now, as third year students it's time you all start thinking seriously about your future, and what you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but..why bother!? I know you all want to go to the hero course!" He said with a smile as everyone cheered and showed off their quirks.

"Yes, yes you all have impressive quirks, but remember no using them in school, control yourselves!" He said

Everyone was still cheering and showing off their quirks, well nearly everyone. The exceptions were Izuku, who didn't have one to show, Suzaku who simply looked bored with the proceedings, and then there was,

"Hey, teach. Don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but most of these losers would be lucky to end up a sidekick to one of those busted D-list rejects like Manual." A female voice said.

In the second row, a girl with long ash blonde hair into a ponytail, lite skin and athletic build and bright red eyes smirked as she reclined leisurely in her chair.

"You think you're better than us Katsumi!?" A few of them demanded angrily.

"Yeah! I do, because I am! Bring it, I'll take you all on!" She challenged her smirk only widening as she jumped up onto her desk crossing her arms beneath her breasts as though they all were barely worth her attention.

"Well, you do have impressive test results. Maybe you can mange to get into UA High." Their teacher said diplomatically.

"Wait, she's trying for the national school? Isn't their acceptance rate something really low?" Someone asked.

".02 percent acceptance rate. Damn near impossible." Suzaku said speaking to the class at large.

"Yeah! That's exactly why it's the only school worthy of me! I ace all the mock tests! I am the only one at this school, who even stands a chance! I'll become more popular than All Might himself, and I'll be one of the only female heroes to get to the top spot and stay there! I'll become the richest hero of all time! Everyone in the world will know my name! And it all starts at UA High!" She shouted confidently.

"You never miss a chance toy show off that spectacular arrogance of yours do you Katsumi?" Suzaku asked casually causing the blonde to glare at him.

"What was that Aizawa!?" She demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry did all of those explosions and shouting make you deaf?" He shot back smirking, as she leapt off her desk and landed in front of him leaning into his face.

"You wanna fight Aizawa!?" She demanded.

"Not trying to start one, no I'm just saying I've done better than you in a few of those mock tests, and I'm not exactly a push over I think I stand just as much a chance as you maybe even more." He said though the whole of his eyes did go dark purple as he met her glare with one of his own.

"However if you want to fight name a time and a place. I'd be happy to kick your ass." Suzaku challenged.

Izuku let out a nervous breath, this was how things had been between Suzaku and Katsumi since the day they had first met. He seemed to enjoy challenging her, and she in turn seemed to want to kill him for daring to.

Izuku and others were sure that the two of them were eventually going to come to blows. Given each of their quirks though it was up in the air as to who would win. What he didn't understand was why a few of the girls in class were giggling and muttering as the two stared each other down. It was really a combination of good luck (or bad to some people who want ed see the fight) and teachers seeming to step in at just the right times that had stopped the fights, just as it did now.

"Both of you calm down! Katsumi, get back to your seat what he said is not a bad point his scores are impressive. In fact you two aren't the only ones putting in for UA…" The teacher began.

'_Oh, no don't say it. Don't say it please.'_ Izuku thought.

"Midoriya, didn't you want to go to UA too?" He asked.

'_Damn it.'_ Izuku thought as every eye in the room, unfortunately including Katsumi's refocused on him.

The whole room was silent for a moment and then, half the class burst out laughing, the other half seemed skeptical. He could hardly blame either side really, though.

"Midoriya! No way, without a quirk he'd never stand a chance!"

"I don't know, he's at least in shape his grades aren't bad, but I don't think the hero course. Sorry Midoriya" Someone said kindly.

"Actually they got rid of that rule a while back, I could be the first one." Izuku said calmly, though his face had gone bright red at all the attention he now had.

Katsumi's reaction was the most extreme though, "Deku! Your worse than any of these rejects, you quirkless hero wannabe! You really think they'd let in a loser like you when they could have someone like me or even Aizawa over there!?" She demanded blasting his desk with an Explosion strong enough that Izuku toppled over despite himself.

Getting to his feet slowly he spoke with as calm a voice as he could manage. No matter how much he had changed Katsumi, and a few other things still made him nervous..

"I'm not trying to compete against you Katsumi Not really, it's just being a hero is my dream. It has been ever since I was a kid, so even without a quirk I have to try right? Besides, there's no reason we can't each get in." Izuku said, keeping his voice calm as he could.

"You wouldn't stand a chance of cutting it with the best of the best! Defenseless Izuku seriously, the schools crappy enough, you really want to embarrass it more by failing so hard!?" She demanded.

"He stands a better chance than some of the people in this class." Suzaku said defending his friend as he pointed to a boy whose eyeballs extended out of his head.

"I mean really, what are you going to do in the field they don't extend far enough to spy one the enemy or tie anyone up and I bet the nerves are super sensitive. And you," Suzaku pointed to another boy whose head had expanded like a bubble.

"What do you do?" He asked as both boys hung their heads, laughter dying out.

"That's what I thought. At least he's trained and has a mind and heart for a hero." Suzaku said.

"That's enough. All of you sit down, we need to finish class." Their teacher said and with one last glare to them both Katsumi took her seat as Izuku took his dusting some ash off his desk.

He appreciated Suzaku sticking up for him he really did, but he couldn't blame people for doubting. Suzaku's own father, Uncle Shoto as Izuku had called him ever since Emi had insisted on it had even said the odds of becoming a hero while quirkless were very slim.

* * *

**-Two Hours Later-**

School had just been let out for the day, and Suzaku had immediately left to get his errand over with as he had put it, while Izuku was packing up his things going through his phone. The fight from this morning was still all over the news, he wanted to write a few things down before he forgot.

However before he could, he felt his notebook plucked from his hand. Looking up he found Bakugo glaring down at him an annoyed look on her face flanked by her two cronies.

"I don't know what your thinking Deku, but we aren't even close to done." She said holding his notebook up for the other two to read the cover.

"Taking notes to be a hero!? That's so pathetic." One of them said smirking.

"Yeah, he's delusional." The other said smirking.

"Alright, you've had your laughs now give it back." Izuku said more than a little defensively as he reached for the notebook. Katsumi took a step back out of his reach before firing off a small explosion and torching the covers of the book before chucking it out the window.

"That was completely unnecessary! Not to mention just mean." Izuku said staring out that window and hoping he could find it quickly once whatever this was turning into, was over.

"Listen Deku, I don't have the time to try and beat some sense into you, so I'll keep this brief," She said laying a hand on his shoulder and let out just enough of her quirk to slightly burn his jacket, "Don't even think about applying or else." She smirked.

"Or else what?" Izuku asked surprising her and actually making her take a step back to look him in the eyes.

"Or else I'll have to go back to beating the sense into you, assuming you don't die in the attempt." She said with another smirk.

"You wouldn't touch me after that. Because even if you pass and get in UA would be watching you closely bullying might cost you, your spot. Uncle Shota is already keeping an eye on you remember?" Izuku asked his shoulders tensing as he readied himself in case she tried to attack.

Katumi glared even harder at him before her smirk returned; "Fine, hide behind the Aizawas as usual. Enter if you want to die that bad, but you know if you really want to be a hero so bad, there may be a way to make both your goals a reality. Just pray for a quirk in the next life and take a swan dive off the roof." Katsumi said.

Izuku glared at her and took a few steps forward. Katsumi let off a few small explosions from her hands, "You got something to say!?" She demanded from him. Izuku paused, taking in a deep breath he let it out slowly.

_'Don't get into fights if you can avoid them.'_ He told himself in his head. This mentality had been drilled into him by his sensei and Uncle Shota. He was angry, and he knew that if he moved right he might get some solid hits in.

However, fighting Katsumi would cause a lot of damage to both himself and the school. Not to mention the trouble they would all get into. It would also ultimately solve nothing, he shook his head relaxing his shoulders.

"Can't even stick up for himself." One of them muttered as they left he allowed a few moments to pass, before setting off himself.

He knew that he had done the right thing by not fighting her there. It still felt bad to just let her get away with talking to him like , he couldn't let her get him down he would be a hero despite what she or anyone else thought of the idea. He stopped finding his notebook floating in a coy pond, he pulled it out and started flipping through it to make sure the water and explosions hadn't damaged too much.

He headed down a shortcut beneath a bridge, he was going to be late to his train if he didn't get a move on. What he didn't notice at first was sludge beginning to slide out of a manhole he had just passed. Slowly at first and then it became a massive pile as they both heard the gurgling and turned their eyes widening in surprise as the sludge seemed to grow a mouth and eyes.

"Look at that a perfect little unsuspecting skin suit!" It said before rushing Izuku as he spun around, it wrapped around Izuku who struggled trying to escape as his notebook fell open on the ground below. Izuku tried everything he could think of, but punches, kicks and grapples didn't exactly due much good against someone or something that wasn't really solid.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. It's easier for both of us if you don't fight back." The sludge said in a voice that sounded like someone trying to talk with a mouth full of water.

"I didn't know he was in town! I need to get out of here fast, and your my ticket to freedom! Gotta think you kid you're a real hero to me!" He said before breaking out into laughter.

'_Can't breath! Think I'm dying! Someone! Anyone, help me!'_ He thought desperately.

As if the universe itself had answered his thought the manhole the monster had emerged through flew high into the air bouncing off the underside of the bridge above and hit the ground.

"**Have no fear you are safe!" **A deep booming voice said as out of the manhole came a mountain of muscle topped by short blonde hair swept backward with two distinct tufts atop his head leaning to either side like a rabbit's ears. A giant smile adored his face,

"**Now that I am here that is!" **All Might declared taking a stance as all eyes turned to him in shock.

The sludge villain shot out an arm trying to hit All Might, who ducked beneath it and rushed towards him. Another slime like arm shot from him. All Might stopped short and clenching his right arm backward cried out,

**TEXAS SMAAAASH!" **As he threw a straight jab at the monster.

"I can't hold myself together!" The villain said as the wind pressure of All Might's punch caused it to burst into globs as Izuku fell to the ground gasping for air.

Izuku coughed up some sludge, "Well I really need some mouthwash now, but I'm alive. I…"" He trailed off gasping and then falling silent as he stared up at All Might who towered above him the reality of the situation setting in.

"Oh my gosh! It's All Might!" Izuku said smiling up at the man who gave him a thumbs up as He pulled two Liter bottles from a shopping bag Izuku hadn't noticed.

"**Due me a favor and empty one of these for me please."** All Might said handing him one as he nodded and watched in astonishment as he went around and swept the sludge into one bottle and then the other after he had managed to empty it in time.

"**Thank you Young Man! Sorry I wasn't here sooner, you shouldn't have been caught up in my justicing, but it turns out the city's sewer system is pretty hard to navigate!" **All Might chuckled stretching his legs out.

"I...It was no trouble, it's not often you get to see the number one hero at work! Thank you for saving me Mr. All Might sir." Izuku said bowing.

"**No trouble, it's one of a heroes duties to protect the innocent. Now I should get him put away." **All Might said securing the bottles in his pants pockets, and getting ready to jump off.

"Wait! Hold on a second! I wanted to ask, uh…" Izuku stammered trying to get his question out, but what came out instead was, "if you could sign my notebook!?" As he held out his notebook to the man who smiled and nodded.

He took a second to read the cover, intrigued despite himself. He flipped through a few of the pages and was impressed by the level of detail that he found while searching for an empty page.

'_This is volume fourteen? He has thirteen more?'_ All Might thought impressed as at last he sighed his name across two pages.

"Thank you sir! This will be a treasure passed down in my family for generations to come!" Izuku said bowing repeatedly at such high speed All Might was fairly sure he was going to slam his head into the blacktop if he didn't stop soon.

"**No problem! Now stand back I'm taking off!"** All Might said preparing to jump.

"Wait! I have one more question!" Izuku said trying to get his real question out past shaking lips.

"**I don't have time, but I thank you both for your continued support!"** All Might cried before leaping off creating a gust of wind.

* * *

**-With All Might-**

All Might had been gliding for roughly ten seconds or so when he noticed he wasn't gliding as swiftly as usual. That worried him, he didn't think he had stressed his time that much he should still have a few minutes left give or take. However looking down at his legs he was surprised to see Izuku hanging onto his leg.

"**Hey, let go! I love my fans, but this is too much!"** All Might said trying to gently nudge him off.

"No way I can't let go now! We're flying! If I let go I'll die!" Izuku said and All Might stopped pushing.

"**Oh, that's a good point,"** He said.

"Please, All Might, I just have so much I want to ask you!" Izuku said.

"**Alright, alright, keep your head down!"** All Might said as he nodded and buried his face in his own arms.

All Might looked around for a safe spot to land, even as he felt a drop of blood flying from his mouth.

'_Nearly at my limit! Shit!'_ He thought to himself, finally sighting a building and safely landing them on it.

"I'm sorry I just I had so many questions, and I saw you leaving and I panicked okay!?" Izuku asked.

"**I understand young man, but that was highly irresponsible of you, you could have been hurt or even died. Try and get through the door and someone will let you in."** All Might said, gesturing to the door on the roof before turning away from him.

"Wait! I still have questions!" Izuku tried.

"**No! I'm sorry but I have to get going."** All Might said in a stern tone.

"I have to know though!" Izuku said his tone sounding so desperate that even All Might had to pause and listen.

He was lost in his thoughts for a second. He clenched his fists at his sides and stared at his idol.

"Is it possible to become a hero, even if I don't have a quirk!? I'm just a normal kid with a few good friends and a great family, but no powers of his own. I've trained really hard to get in shape and be able to defend myself, but could I ever hope to be someone like you!?" Izuku asked, his whole body shaking.

All Might had turned his head to look at Izuku with an almost speculating look, he wanted to say no, that a quirkless person shouldn't consider being a hero, but as he stared at Izuku he remembered a conversation from a long way in his past.

"_I wanna make a world where everyone smiles and lives together happily. For that to happen people need a symbol!" _

"_A symbol?" _

"_Yes, a symbol of peace. The reason crime is on the rise everywhere is because citizens have no one to believe in. They need to rely on someone! That's why...I want to be the pillar that gives people hope!" _

"_So, that's what drives you to become a hero, even though you're quirkless?"_

"_Yes!" _

"_Toshinori Yagi, that right? Those are some pretty funny ideas you got. You're kind of crazy, but you know what you just might have a chance, with the right training. Anyone can become a great hero."_ A woman's voice rang out in his head

"**Without a quirk, huh?"** He asked aloud, his tone seeming like he was just repeating the words to be sure he had heard him right.

All Might actually let out a breathe and turned to face them as Izuku started to talk again,

"Yeah people say that I don't have a chance. That even with training I still have with no powers, that I'm just not being realistic, but I want to prove them wrong! Ever since I was a kid, I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you could do, that being a pro meant something. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe, and be the kind of hero everyone in the world looks up to, just like you!" He said smiling.

All Might looked down at him and then he smiled; "**Young man, listen I… I believe that anyone can be a hero, even someone like you. With the right training anyone can be great."** All Might started before Izuku caught a hint of strain on his face and steam began to come off him.

"Uh, All Might are you okay?" He asked as the steam became thicker.

'_Not here, not now.'_ All Might thought as the steam covered him.

"All Might?" Izuku asked in confusion as when the smoke cleared and, in place of the mighty hero, was a small, decrepit and all around fragile looking man. Needless to say, the boy was shocked was understating it.

"Aaaaahhh! What happened?! Where's All Might?!" He yelled, panicking at the sight of the skin-and-bones man before him.

"You! You're not him are you!? Your a fake, an imposter!" Izuku accused, pointing as the man shook his head.

"I assure you I am the real All Mi- Blegh!" He started before he started, well, there was no other word for it, throwing up blood, which grossed Izuku out and did little to nothing to calm his nerves.

"You know how guys at the pool are always sucking in and flexing, trying to look buff?" The stick person of a man asked and Izuku nodded.

"Well, the best way to explain it is that I'm like that," All Might said.

"This… this can't be real! All Might is a giant of a man who saves everyone! He defeats obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile," Izuku said and, surprisingly, the man nodded.

"Yeah, and in my heyday I was that, but there is something you should know and that is there's plenty of fear behind that smile always has been," He said sitting down.

"I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut, not to talk about this online or telling your friends. Alright?" He asked and Izuku nodded.

He pulled up the left side of his shirt and Izuku couldn't suppress his gasp. There was a large, grotesque scar taking up most of the left side of his chest, centering around what looked to have once been a fresh, but still dark red puncture wound.

"Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system is basically destroyed, and I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have worn me out, they did what they can, but it can't be fixed from here. Right now, I can only do hero work for about three, maybe four hours a day. Rest of the time this is what I look like," He said seriously.

"Five years ago? You mean the fight with Toxic Chainsaw!?" Izuku asked trying to put it all together.

"Well you know your stuff, huh? But no, the punk landed some good hits but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I and a few others did everything we could to keep it under wraps. After all I have to be the guy always smiling; The Symbol of Peace. People need to look at me and think 'I am never afraid'." He said, giving a slight smile.

"The truth is I smile often to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on when the pressure is high. A way to remind myself just what I have depending on me. Pro heroes are always having to risk our lives, and some villains just can't be beaten without powers. However can you be a hero…? The best I can tell you right now is maybe, but not without a quirk. I just might have an idea for you though," He started, standing up and walking towards the door, gesturing for a shocked Izuku to follow.

'_This kid might just have what it takes, I'll have to test his metal somehow but, he has the right heart for it so maybe…'_ All Might thought

As he walked down the stairs, he continued talking, "Before we even talk about that, we have to get this guy down to..." All Might paused as he patted an empty pocket on either side of his pants.

"Uh, oh!" He said as in the distance they heard an explosion go off, giving each other a brief glance they rushed off towards it.

* * *

**-Moments Earlier with Suzaku-**

Suzaku was muttering, as he exited the store. He really didn't understand why his mom couldn't have just picked up her collectible after her meeting was finished. Still at least he had managed to get there before the line got too long.

"Small positives." He sighed to himself as he pulled a can of coffee from the bag and cracked it open, he heard voices.

"Hey weren't you and Midoriya good friends when you were kids?"

"Yeah you were a little harsh with him today."

Turning he looked a little down a side street he saw Katsumi and her sort of friends, '_Great just what I needed.'_ He thought sarcastically.

"It's his own fault for getting in my way! I hate it when he talks heroes!" Katsumi said kicking a bottle which bounced off a nearby pole and blowing up a small can in her hand.

"Okay, so what about trying to pick a fight with Aizawa earlier today?" The other boy asked.

"Him...he just annoys me." Katsumi said after a pause.

"Nice to know the feelings mutual." Suzaku called out as Katsumi spun to face him a smirking coming to her face as she noted he was alone.

"Aizawa. So, you finally ditch the dead weight?" She asked.

"He's my friend, he'll never be dead weight." He said narrowing his eyes.

"No teachers or parents here to stop us, you finally wanna go a round or two?" She challenged producing a few explosions.

"Not right now, I need to…" He froze his eyes going wide, and she smirked.

"Did you finally realize how much better I am than you?" She asked and in response he grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around as a pile of sludge appeared before them an evil smile on its face.

"Perfect! A wide variety of skin suits to choose from!

"Truce?" Suzaku asked as his eyes glowed again and his hands became black with purple lines running through them before becoming miniature cannon like objects.

"**Suzaku Aizawa! His quirk: Nanotech! His body naturally produces nanobot like organisms. He can control the nanites within his body, allowing him to manifest a wide variety of machinery and equipment to use so long as he understands how they work! He can also use them to communicate with machines!**"

"Truce." She agreed as they each jumped backward to avoid the sludge villains arm and let loose a volley of blasts to try and slow it down. The side street was suddenly filled with volleys of smoke and purple energy as they each let loose.

Their blasts were blowing the sludge into small chunks. It seemed to be slowing the sludge down a little as well.

"Aizawa! Lets hit him from on high!" Katsumi said and Suzaku nodded giving her a boost as she used her explosions to launch herself higher. She let loose a great blast as Suzaku combined his two cannons into one and fired a great blast.

For a moment they both thought they were in the clear the villain had been reduced to a smaller form. Then the sludge villains remnants that had splattered around the area began to return to him and caught them both off guard wrapping around them and pulling them into the monster before them.

'_Shit!'_ They both thought starting to struggle and let off blasts of energy and explosions, which only served to make things worse as fires began around them and the screams began.

* * *

**-Izuku and All Might-**

Izuku and All Might arrived to a chaotic scene unfolding. The civilians had been pushed back to the edge of a side street, which was being roped off by Backdraft who was also attempting to put out one of the many fires that had sprung up.

"What's going on?" Someone asked.

"That villian from before, looks like he managed to take some hostages, kids by the look of it."

Izuku's eyes widened; '_I grabbed his legs! If he hadn't been dealing with me then, the villain wouldn't have gotten free! This is my fault, but what can I do!? Those people are captured because of me!' _He thought.

Looking down the alleyway where the sludge monster was rampaging, Izuku saw explosions and odd energy blasts emanating from it. When it turned in his direction, he was utterly shocked to find that the sludge monster had none other than Bakugo and Suzaku in its clutches.

They were struggling to free themselves from the slimey prison and letting off explosions and blasts to try and blow away the monster. However, all that resulted in doing was setting fire to the surrounding buildings.

He could hear some of the Pro Heroes that were on the scene yell over all the commotion. None of them had the quirk to beat the monster or how they were too busy controlling the fires or the crowds.

Then the civilians began to ask the question that Izuku had dreaded both had: "Where was All Might? Why wasn't he coming to help the heroes?"

Meanwhile, Izuku was going through a mental breakdown. _He wasted all his energy, his time, on me! I've got to do something, but what can I do? Without a quirk… someone will come along. A real hero, I'm sure. I...'_ Izuku's thoughts stopped when he saw Bakugo's actually scared looking face nearly covered by the villain, and Suzaku's eyes were starting to close from lack of oxygen as he was trying to push Bakugo free.

All Might was berating himself. _``I was so worried about time limit! Spilling my guts to that kid! I can't even save two people anymore! I'm pathetic! I'm not a real hero!'_ He thought.

"HEY KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A pro hero, Death Arms, he recalled him being named, shouted out.

All Might's head shot up as he saw Izuku vault over the barricade and towards the villain, his face panicked as he hurled his backpack at the villain's face. Something managed to poke it in the eye, taking away it's focus.

The girl and boy inside each managed to take in a breath and even over all the chaos All Might could hear the female voice. "What the hell, Deku!? What are you doing here!?" She demanded.

"I… I don't know! My body just started moving on its own and Ka-chan, despite all you've done I couldn't just stand there and watch you or Suzaku die!" Izuku said, sounding frantic as All Might's eyes widened and he hardened his resolve.

'_No! I have to do something! No matter the cost!'_ He thought as he slowly began to bulk up.

"I am going to have so much fun with these two, combined I could take down All Might in one good combination punch! As for you, sorry kid but I've got better skin suits now! I'm done with you!" He declared swinging at Izuku who covered his head ready for pain...that never came.

"**I really am pathetic!"** All Might said steam still coming off him as he blocked the hit that would have ended Izuku's life.

The boy stared stunned, "**I never even explained to you the traits to make a great champion, but you've shown me you more than live up to the ideal! You reminded me of things I had forgotten! Pro's are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!"** All Might declared blood still leaking from his mouth.

"Damn you All Might!" The villain screamed even as All Might managed to grab all three teens wrists in his massive hand. He wrenched them all free and behind him even as he clenched his right fist in a downward punch.

"**DETROIT SMAAASH!"** He screamed out.

The world seemed to explode around them all. A whirlwind of pure force and power radiating from All Mights blow. Mt. Lady even had to shield several people from the raging winds. Once those died down, All Might stood panting a little, but the teens were safe, though unconscious.

Everyone stood stunned and wide-eyed, as they took note that the fires were nearly all out and,

"Guys, it's raining," Someone said, stunned as they all looked up to the sky.

"Look at the clouds! They're still moving!" Mt. Lady gawked

"He just punched… the weather!" Death Arms breathed, trying to wrap his mind around how strong that blow had to have been to even achieve that.

Then people began to cheer as All Might held up his arm in his signature victory pose. "All Might saved the day with a single punch! He's so amazing!" People called out, gathering to try and talk to the man, who stared down at Izuku and smiled a bit bigger before engaging the press and getting the other gathered heroes to help him gather the sludge villain again.

Things were going well All Might was dealing with the press. Izuku, Katsumi and Suzaku were shaky, but alive. Everything seemed fine until,

"SUZAKU!" A voice shouted out and the boy in question swallowed nervously turning as his father pushed past the pros who were praising he and Katsumi while giving Izuku a bad time.

"Hi dad." He muttered before Shota smacked him on the top of the head.

"Don't you hi dad me, what the hell were you thinking trying to fight that thing! You aren't Pro yet, you could have died! Not to mention the damage done!" Shota shouted. He was madder than Izuku had ever seen him, which didn't help when his hair stood on end as he glared at Izuku.

"And you," He said wrapping them both in his scarf and yanking them to him, "The only reason Emi isn't here is she is trying to calm down Inko, who didn't take this newscast well she's worried sick. You both know better than this." He muttered.

It was a mark of how much Inko Midoriya had come to mean to them that Shota's concern showed in his face even more and Suzaku hung his head.

"I'm sorry dad, it wasn't my intention to get captured or even to fight! I swear things just sort of happened! Things got out of control!" Suzaku said defensively.

"You'll have plenty of time to tell me about that on the way home and while I'm working you double time tomorrow." Shota declared and Suzaku paled a bit, but nodded defeated, "Good, now that said I'm glad that you're both alright." He said his hair falling down as what passed for a smile crossed his face as he let them go.

Suzaku dared to smile just briefly even as he was dragged away by his father, Izuku hot on their heels. All Might stared after them for a moment or two before getting back to the press trying to wrap things up quickly.

* * *

As the two boys were practically dragged towards home by Shota they all heard a voice,

"Deku! Aizawa!" Turning they were surprised to find Katsumi sprinting towards them. She stopped short her eyes covered by shadow and her hair in the sitting sun.

She pointed to Izuku, "I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me! Don't think you can look down on me like I'm som damsel in distress! You understand!? You're just a quirkless loser who wouldn't even cut it as a rent a cop! You didn't help me or him! You did nothing, and owe you nothing!" She said before turning to Suzaku.

"Aizawa, we might not have won, but good attempt! You still owe me a fight though!" She declared before spinning on her heal and marching off.

"Was that...did she just thank us?" Izuku asked.

"Well as close as I think we'll ever come to a thanks yeah." Suzaku said stunned.

"That was weird and I am kind of scared now." Izuku admitted as Shota sighed and they set out again about a block later Shota asked Izuku,

"Can I count on you to get home without any more trouble?"

Izuku nodded and after running a speculative eye over him Shota nodded. After all, he was safe and no one really had a personal grudge against him so far as either was aware. The Aizawa's split off from Izuku, heading towards their own home.

Izuku watched them go, and once they had rounded the corner he set off as well. He made it about ten steps until,

"**I AM HERE!"** All Might said dashing out from an alley just ahead of him and causing both Izuku to fall over in surprise.

"Wait, All Might? What are you doing here? How did you even find me!? And how are reporters not swarming you right now?" Izuku asked.

"**Because, I am very observant of both good and evil! I stand for Justice, not sound bites! Because I… I am All Mi**-bleh!" He said and the giant flexing man shrank to his skeletal form, freaking out Izuku again.

All Might, or rather the stick figure that had once been All Might smiled slightly as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Now, I believe I was in the middle of something earlier, Young Man," He said as Izuku nodded very excitedly and nervously, whatever All Might was going to say he was afraid he might have changed his mind, due to Izuku's reckless actions earlier.

"First I came here to thank you, and to finish what I was saying earlier. You told me about your life, and even without a quirk you ran in to save a life anyway. Seeing you, a Quirkless boy, run in like that reminded me of what a hero is supposed to be. You inspired me to act. Thank you," He said smiling.

"B… but it's my fault that he was there at all! I got in the way, ruined your hard work and wasted your energy, not to mention your time. I rushed in without thinking, and I am sorry," Izuku said sadly.

"You know there are stories about every hero, and how they became great. Most have one thing in common, their bodies moved before they even had a chance to think. Almost on their own. Today, that happened to you. You proved to me something I had begun to suspect about you. That you have the drive, bravery, and motivation necessary."

Izuku paused, a feeling of overwhelming joy beginning to wash over him. He started to tear up he held a hand to his heart, ensuring that it was still beating that this was real.

"Young man, you too can and will become a hero," He said confidently as Izuku fell to his knees and began to openly weep at the compliment coming from his greatest hero. It wasn't the Aizawa's saying it was possible. It was his idol saying he knew Izuku could do it.

"I deem you worthy of my power, my quirk is yours to inherit." All Might finished confusing Izuku to the point he stopped crying and stared red eyed.

His statement on inheritance, had seriously confused the green haired boy, and All Might couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Uh, what do you mean inherit? I'm not sure I understand." Izuku said.

"You should see your face right now, don't worry I am not going to force this thing on you." All Might said carefully.

"Listen well, young man! This is your choice, do you want to inherit my awesome power or not!?" He asked spraying a little blood from his mouth.

'_What is he talking about? What is even happening right now?'_ Izuku thought confused.

"If your going to take on my power there are a few things you should know about my abilities, but if you do, this is a secret you can't share with anyone who doesn't already know unless I say so, though should you agree my secret will become yours as well," The pro hero said sternly as Izuku gave a nod.

"Good. Journalists, have asked many times over the years. They guess my quirk is Super Strength or some kind of Invulnerability. When I'm asked in interviews I make jokes and dodge the question. All this is because people need to believe their Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero like any of them, but I'm not. In fact, there's nothing natural about my ability," He said, holding his arms out wide as if to embrace the world.

"I wasn't born with this power, it's a sacred torch passed on to me from someone else!" He said as the boys jaw dropped.

"Passed on a quirk? No way!" Izuku stammered.

"Yes, and you're next. I can give you _my _abilities!" He said with confidence.

"Wait hold on! This is a lot to process! I mean it's true that no one has ever figured out your quirk. It's a highly debated thing online. It's one of the world's greatest mysteries! However, the idea of passing on a quirk or inheriting it makes no sense to me! I mean I've never heard anything like that before powers are supposed to be unique to each individual! Since the first quirks, no-one's ever been able to just give their's away like a present! That's crazy! If this was true we would have to rethink all we know about quirks to begin with!" Izuku rambled on, drifting off into a state of continuous thinking out loud again.

'_Does he do this often?'_ All Might wondered to himself while out loud he said,

"Look, kid, it sounds like you're overthinking this whole inheritance thing," Izuku just continued to mutter. All Might sighed and then semi-shouted to be heard.

"Stop nerding out!" Which did get him to stop and look to All Might.

"You'll need to adjust your reality and accept this new truth! I can give you my power, and that's just on facet of my secret abilities! The true name of my power is... One for All!" All Might said.

"One For All?" Izuku muttered

"Yes! One person improves the power and then hands it off to another when the time is right! It continues on growing as it's passed along. It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those in need! The truth behind my strength!"

"Wait, why would you entrust this kind of power to me? What if I can't live up to it?" Izuku asked.

"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor, and then today I met you. Once you told me your story, I began to consider testing you to see if you should be considered despite being quirkless. Then I watched you, a Quirkless fanboy run in while we all stood idly by. You tried to save your friends anyway, expecting nothing from it. You acted like a hero!"

'_Calling Katsumi a friend, isn't technically accurate at least not anymore.'_ Izuku thought

Izuku began to cry again and All Might laughed. "Okay, kid, you've got to stop crying if you want to inherit my quirk, come on," He chuckled.

'_He said so much to encourage me, he even told me the secret behind his powers. Is this what I've been waiting for? Is this my chance? How could I turn him down!?'_ Izuku thought, wiping his eyes and standing with determination.

"Okay, I'll do it! Yes!" He said, nodding.

"No reluctance, just how I thought you'd respond," All Might said approvingly.

"Alright then, it looks like I will begin training you if you're up for that. Remember though, this remains between us and others we deem worthy. Can you accept that?" All Might asked.

"Yes sir!" Izuku said with a slight bow as All Might programmed his number into the boys phone.

Izuku stared at it for a moment, then carefully spoke up, "You said that, if you approve I can tell others right?" He asked and received a nod.

"What if I wanted to tell three people? Just those who I think should know and can help with my training?" Izuku added quickly.

"That depends, who exactly did you have in mind?" All Might asked as he walked Izuku towards the Midoriya's apartment block.

* * *

**A/N: So ends chapter 2. This one was a long one, there will be long chapters, but I am going to try and keep them from being too long it's all about where I feel is a good ending point for a particular chapter. I hope I did a good job in showing how have the Aizawa's around has changed Izuku in little and bigger ways. Next chapter I hope to show a slightly different training regime from cannon. Now as for Suzaku and why his quirk is so drastically different from Shota and Emi, I promise you you'll find out at a later point in the story, but I hope you like the quirk. **

**So with this all said I hope you enjoyed the chapter leave a review if you would like, and answer me this; Is there anyone from Class 1B you would like to see in Class 1A? Because I am doing some rework of the Class itself and I'm curious. Thanks again for reading ladies and gentlemen have a wonderful day or night and see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training Begins!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 3! Before I respond to reviews of the last chapter I wanted to take a moment to first thank Ghost Fire 6 for beta reading this chapter and say you should go check him out when you're done here he's great! Second I wanted to announce there's a poll up (or it will be up there's an occasional delay) on my profile in regard to an aspect of this story more will be explained in the note at the end. So on to reviews: **

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you! I am glad you think so and hopefully I don't disappoint. **

**hailledunn 585: Interesting choices you made there, I like them and have taken them into consideration. As for Mineta well you'll see what I have planned for him later. **

**ABGEXTREME: I am glad that you are really liking this story! As for your question regarding Katsumi what I can say is wait and see. I am considering a few options, plus that sort of factors into the poll I spoke of above. **

**speckledblight: First I really like your Pen name not sure why, but it makes me smile. I am glad you're liking this story though. **

**Mr. Shades42: Kind of actually yeah. The weird thing was I wasn't even thinking of that show when I came up with this quirk, but yeah it's similar to that show in some of it's functions. **

**Anyways that all out of the way, I own the OC and plotline for this story only and..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Aizawa family's home was alive, well one of it's rooms was at least. In the garage, Suzaku was going over a small sketch book with designs within it. He was sure this would work this time, well mostly sure...like fifty-five percent, but that was still a majority.

'_Alright just focus, and take careful aim.'_ He thought before his eyes glowed the purple and black lines appeared again on his hands. Then, they slowly formed upward off him and into a new shape one that more closely resembled a gun with a pointed tip.

What a lot of people didn't know about his quirk was although it was incredibly useful, he couldn't just make any machine out of thin air. He needed a blueprint in his head at the very least and an understanding of how each worked otherwise the things he made were basically just big statues coming out of his body. He had to design, test and improve everything he made. Which had made him a good engineer for someone so young.

After another few seconds it solidified into what appeared to be a grappling gun. He smiled taking aim at a shelving unit across the garage. He fired the tip flew across the room, and embedded itself in the shelf the cord from it going tight.

"Yes! It works!" He said happily before pushing the button to retract the tip. That worked too, until the tip refused to fully dislodged and pulled over the shelves. Suzaku was forced to dodge and pull the device back into himself.

There was a loud ***CRASH*** as the shelf hit the ground books tools and other things littered the ground as Suzaku stared.

"Okay so," He pulled out the notebook where the blueprint was, "Work on tip retraction and grapple power." He muttered before closing the book and starting to clean up his mess. There was a knock on the door.

"Suzaku are you alright? Did you break anything?" His mother's voice asked.

"Uh..do you mean on me or around me?" Suzaku as he lifted the shelves up and noticed a few broken ones.

"Both." She added.

"No and Yes respectively, but I will fix it I swear!" He said hastily as she laughed.

"I know you will, just wanted to check." She said before he heard feet walking away, with a relieved sigh he continued to clean up and try and improve the design a little in his head. Then he noticed something a picture, an old one he hadn't framed. He had set it aside, and apparently forgotten the photo itself even if the person in it he would never forget.

The picture showed a much younger Suzaku, about six nearly seven showing off his at the time relatively new quirk. Beside him laughing at the indistinct still forming shape was a girl around the same age.

She was a fair-skinned girl, with a rather pretty face. She had slightly inward-tilting eyes, their irises bright yellow and their pupils thin slits, making them somewhat resemble those of a cat, her wide mouth was also rather feline, as both her upper and lower canines were more pointed and longer than the rest of her teeth. Her hair was a pale, dirty ash blonde and styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they were fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to framed her face.

He smiled a little at the picture, his best friend at the time. He hadn't heard from her in a long while years now, she hadn't written back and had clearly gotten a new phone number. He hoped she was alright.

'_I wouldn't have to worry about it if her parents hadn't made her leave.'_ He thought a dark cloud of bitter anger settling over him as his smile became a disdainful angry sneer recalling the words she had sadly said before leaving his life.

He felt his anger building, if he had taken the time to look in a mirror he would have noticed the normally purple slight glow to his eyes had become a deep crimson. He had begun to slowly leak his quirk out as it swirled around him. Then there was another knock at the door, it shook him out of his anger, his quirk drawing back in he shook his head a little, what had that feeling been?

"Suzaku, Izuku's here with a guest. He says he has something important to tell us." His father said coming into the garage after Suzaku hadn't answered.

He found his son standing staring off into space, "Are you alright?" He asked his usual lazy tone twinged just slightly with concern.

"Yeah dad, sorry just lost in my own head. You said Izuku was here?" Suzaku asked folding the picture and stuffing it into a pocket.

"Are you sure, you can tell me if you-" Shota began.

"I said I was fine!" Suzaku said before realizing he had just yelled and sighing, "Sorry dad, I was just lost in my own thoughts and just had to clean up a mess you know? Anyway, Izuku's here right?"

"Right, he says it's important." Shota said.

That had Suzaku's attention, Izuku was at least two hours early for their walk to the dojo, and he had a guest with him. This had to be something big.

"I'm coming." He said before following his dad to the living room.

* * *

**-Aizawa Family Living Room-**

Izuku was nervous, he paced back and forth he knew what he was about to do. He knew that this was the right thing to do, but he wasn't sure what to expect in terms of a reaction.

"What if they think I can't do it? Or they try and talk me out of it, or him, what then? I mean I don't think they would but Uncle Shota is pretty no nonsense. Aunty Emi is unpredictable and Suzaku.." Izuku trailed off falling into another muttering fit as he paced ever faster until a long scarf wrapped around his waist stopping him in his tracks.

"You're muttering again Izuku, you really need to try and stop doing that." Shota sighed as the Aizawa's entered the room.

"Yeah, Izuku. Would you rather me make you piss yourself next time?" Emi asked with a big smile, as Izuku backed off shaking his head and waving his arms from side to side.

"No sorry, it's just nerves you know?" He asked as the man behind him chuckled.

"So he does do that often, I was curious." He said with a smile as all eyes turned to him and Izuku took in reactions Emi looked curious, Suzaku slightly suspicious, and Shota seemed surprised to see the man almost like he knew for a brief second before he fixed his expression.

"Izuku who's the skeleton?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, and why is he here with you?" Suzaku added.

"Right well uh you see, look.." Izuku paused trying to gather his thoughts to avoid breaking into muttering again before he took in a deep breath.

"Okay, so you all know how I want to be a hero?" He asked receiving a nod from them all.

"Well, after what happened a few days ago, this man decided to help me by giving me his quirk and he...well, maybe it's better if he showed you." Izuku said stepping aside as the man in question stepped forward.

Steam began to come off him as his skinny twig like figure became giant the bangs of his hair stood up and his baggy clothes suddenly fit him perfectly. Suzaku and Emi's jaws both dropped, because standing before them now,

"**I am here to help Young Midoriya achieve his dream!" **All Might said from where he suddenly stood in the living room.

"I...but you and then…I need to sit down for a second." Emi said sitting on the couch. '

"What the fuck is going on!?" Suzaku demanded before his father immediately slapped him over the head, "Ow, sorry I just All Might and Izuku." He said rubbing his head.

To Izuku's surprise Shota had barely reacted, in fact he looked back and forth between them before he let out a breath and spoke.

"Are you absolutely sure about this All Might?" Shota asked much to Izuku's surprise now as he stared between the two men

"**You think the boy wouldn't make a great hero? He showed his worth to me a few days ago, but you have known him a while longer. Do you doubt my choice?"** All Might asked.

Shota stared at Izuku, biting his tongue and thought about it, "He thought about the good heart, and determination Izuku had showed back when he first met him. He thought of the teens drive, how seriously he had taken the training. How thrilled he had been when Shota had told him that a quirkless could take the Entrance Exam, though the pass odds were extremely low. How this seemed to just make him work harder. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No, I don't doubt that he has potential and could be capable of great things if you did this, I just want to be sure." He said in his usual deadpan voice.

"I am, but maybe I should explain." He said gesturing at the other two Aizawa's and Shota nodded.

He had of course known of All Mights weakened form and even the gist of his quirk being transferable. He had been one of the UA teachers to be let in on the secret, he had even been helping the search for his successor. Shota had been sure that All Might would go with that second year Togata boy that Nighteye, and Nezu had put forward as an option, the boys improvement over the last year was nothing short of staggering.

However it appeared that wasn't going to be the case, and honestly he was okay with that Mirio was going to be great with or without All Might's help. Izuku certainly had a better chance at being great if All Might did this the only downside for him was this meant paperwork...lots of extra tedious paperwork. In addition he would have to tell Nighteye who, given how much he backed Mirio was not going to be pleased at all.

'_Hello, headache.`` He_ thought rubbing his temples and going to make some tea while All Might and Izuku explained what All Might had decided could be told to them.

"This is incredible Izuku! With that kind of quirk you'll be an even better hero than you would have been anyway!" Suzaku said excitedly as Izuku smiled at the way he had phrased that.

"Not bad little Green, but you said it's going to take a lot of training before you can even take on the quirk. So why are you telling us now?" Emi asked.

"Because, All Might has developed a new training program for me. I already train with you all, and I thought you should know, because I was hoping you all can help me here too and that Suzaku could still train with me."

"Well, I would have to see the training program that he has for you first. Then I'll see what we can do. However I don't see this as a problem. If Suzaku wants to join in the training he's free to, and given that I expelled my entire class. I have the time to help." Shota said casually though All Might's eyes widened in surprise just slightly.

'_I knew Aizawa could be a harsh teacher, but I wasn't expecting him to be that bad.'_ He thought.

Emi now smiling wide again as was her usual asked, "So how did your mom react when you told her!? Oh, I bet it was great did you record it!?" She asked excitedly.

Izuku's smile faltered a little and All Might looked a bit sheepish. Izuku swallowed, "Right, see I haven't really told my mom. I don't' think I am going to at least not right now." Izuku said.

Silence fell in the room, Emi's smile had wilted slightly Suzaku seemed concerned and even Shota seemed surprised by this declaration.

"Why?" Shota was the first to break the silence, he was looking at Izuku in a highly calculating way. It made Izuku more uncomfortable than when he glared with Erasure active, he felt like he was being x-rayed.

He swallowed gathering himself, "Listen, I know how that makes it sound, but it's not like that. It's just," He sighed looking down at the floor and continued in a smaller voice, "My mom is great and she's worked hard to help me achieve my dream, but she worries so much already. I know that taking this on is a huge responsibility on my part, and just training with All Might himself could make me a target."

Clenching his fists he looked up at them all his voice raising a little, "She would know that too, and I don't want to make her worry more than she already does. So at least for right now, I don't want to tell her, I will eventually though I swear!"

They all stared at him, the fire in his eyes almost made them seem to glow. Shota nodded, "Rational reasoning, I can get behind those for now at least."

Emi appeared a bit more hesitant, "I can't really say I am a fan of not telling Inko, but I can see where your coming from. So, I won't make you tell her. At least not until after we get you trained up and into UA. Then, I might make you tell her." She said her smile widening at Izuku's excitement and relief showed in his face.

"Well, I'm in it's not my choice to decide when you tell your mom, and none of us will give away your secrets. I'm also not going to let you train alone. Besides, how often do you get to train with the number one hero? It would be stupid of me to pass that up." Suzaku said smiling.

"Alright then, All Might let's see this training program you've worked up." Shota said holding out his hand as All Might set a stack of papers with AIM TO PASS AMERICAN DREAM PLAN written on the front page as they all began to rework it for both boys.

* * *

**-Dagobah Municipal Beach Park-**

The next day, Izuku and Suzaku were both already sweating and straining as they attempted to drag heavy trash through the sand and off the beach. They were making slow progress, though that had more to do with the fact that they were trying to pull a giant fridge with a powered up All Might seated on top it like a chariot.

Shota was leaning against a large junk pile watching. As the sun began to peak over the ocean they both fell over having moved the fridge about two inches.

"**Hey, come on now boys! People move these everyday and most of them don't even have any super-strength." **All Might said.

"Yeah, but they also don't usually have an extra six hundred pounds on top of it." Suzaku shot back slightly irritated as the mountain of a man chuckled.

"**Nah, I'm down to five sixty these days! In this form at least." **All Might said as Suzaku pinched the bridge of his nose and Izuku sighed.

"Right, because that's much better."

"Come on boys, you need to step it up. Don't get lazy now." Shota said.

"That's a bit rich coming from you dad, the guy who..seriously!?" Suzaku asked having turned mid sentence to find his dad wrapped in his usual yellow sleeping bag and laying on the ground.

"Why are we dragging trash across the beach anyway?" Izuku asked as the Aizawa's glared at each other.

"Yeah and why can't I use my quirk if getting the trash away is so important?" Suzaku asked.

"Well the answers there are simple, first Izuku isn't ready for my power!" All Might said surprising the two boys.

"Wait, but you said I was worthy!" Izuku said in a somewhat accusatory tone as Suzaku's eyes narrowed. Number one Pro or not if he had lied to his friend...

"**You are, in spirit at least. However right now I mean your physically not ready. See, One For All is a lot to handle. The combined physical abilities of everyone who's ever held it creates a hurricane of pure force. Thanks to your previous training your close, but right now your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to use it." **All Might said as both boys jaws dropped.

"Okay, okay so let's avoid that." Izuku said as Suzaku nodded as All Might let out another giant laugh.

"While All Might trains your bodies, Emi and I are going to be taking it in turns training your minds." Shota added turning the boys attention to him as he sighed.

"We'll be going through Hero laws, as well as tactics and strategy. I'll also run you through the basics of rescue, and of course you have to continue attending classes at the dojo."

"**If we're being perfectly honest this regimen is going to be super hard, you both sure that you're up for it?"** All Might asked.

The two boys exchanged a look, a silent questioning before smiling at each other. They turned to the adults.

"Bring it on." They said together as the adults smiled and training resumed.

* * *

**-Midoriya Home Two Months Later-**

Izuku and Suzaku sat in Izuku's room which was still plastered in All Might posters, and figures. Both boys were bent over their homework scribbling away. Training was rolling along well, even if both of them were pretty tired.

The trouble was, Suzaku had noticed Izuku was more tired than he was. At first, he had thought it was due to his quirk giving him a little more energy. While he was still certain that was the case, he was also beginning to think there was more to it. Izuku's head had begun to droop in classes. He was shaking more as they worked out it was almost like..

Suzaku paused for a moment, a thought occurred to him. One that seemed obvious, but couldn't be right...could it? Finishing his math work, he closed his notebook and carefully watching as again Izuku's head began to droop his pencil slowing.

He stood up and carefully approached from behind, before setting his hand on his friends shoulder; "Izuku?' He said carefully causing the green haired boy to jump about a foot in the air as he spun around throwing punch which Suzaku caught, impressed/

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry you just caught me off guard and, why would you sneak up on me like that?" Izuku asked.

"Sorry, I should have known better. Good form though, but I'm worried about you."

"Really? Why? Things are going great! Better than they have at any other point in my *YAWN* life." Izuku said letting out a massive yawn.

"That is why I'm worried, your exhausted. More than me, and more than you should be. Have you aren't following the schedule are you?" Suzaku asked calmly.

"I..well I...okay so not completely. I've been cutting out a little bit of sleep to do more training. And I sort of included training in other things as well." Izuku admitted hesitantly.

"That's not a good thing Izuku, they made this program to get us, particularly you in shape in a swift, but manageable time. You can't overwork yourself!" Suzaku said seriously.

"I know, but you don't get it," Izuku said carefully.

"Don't get what? Don't get that your going to drop if you keep this up!?" Suzaku demanded.

"No, I won't I just." Izuku sighed before gathering his words, "I don't even have my quirk yet, even when I get it, I'll still be at a major disadvantage. I have to work twice as hard if I'm going to get my body ready and stand a chance against you, or Katsumi or any of the other applicants. This extra training is the only way I can do that!" Izuku said determined as he stared at Suzaku.

Suzaku smiled, Izuku certainly had determination. No one could debate that, even so it didn't change the facts. He wanted to help his friend. Izuku for all his brains didn't seem to really grasp the full consequences of his actions here. Still he had an infectious kind of spirit, and Suzaku respected that.

"Alright, I get where you're coming from and you aren't wrong in a few things. Still, we need to consider your actual health as well. You'll never get a shot at being a Pro if you run yourself into the ground with or without a quirk." Suzaku pointed out.

Izuku opened his mouth, paused and then nodded slightly, "Okay so maybe this wasn't the most solid solution on my part. There has to be something I can do."

"Maybe there is." Suzaku said as they looked over the program they were supposed to be following.

"Okay, so what if you get back on the sleep schedule. Then we take some time on recovery days to do some smaller exercises? That way you can get extra workouts in without too much strain on yourself." Suzaku suggested.

"Yeah, that could work and if we workout in small ways during homework time, it squeezes in that much more." Izuku added excitedly.

"Exactly! If we keep it to the smaller things on those days we should still recover well enough, and sleep well enough we won't drop dead."

"No matter how much that would make Katsumi's..life." Izuku joked as they both chuckled.

"So, have you thought of any new ideas for your quirk?" Izuku asked after a moment.

"Yeah, sort of. I've been thinking what if I made a suit entirely out of my quirk? You know something that combines things I've made." Suzaku said as Izuku's eyes widened in excitement as he pulled out a notebook that contained his notes on Suzaku's quirk.

"Is that even a possibility!? Like can your quirk handle that or power that many devices?" Izuku asked.

"Well, it's a possibility I mean shelter would need some improvements, but it should work at least theoretically." Suzaku said as the two spent the rest of the time until dinner going over possible ideas for Suzaku's quirk.

* * *

**-Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Three Months Later-**

All Might, Emi and Shota pulled into a parking space overlooking the beach. Behind them, Suzaku was jogging as a warm up.

"You know, at this rate they might have the beach cleaned up even sooner than we expected." Emi said sounding a bit tired.

"Of course we will Izuku and I are awesome!" Suzaku said defiantly.

"Maybe, you've both certainly been progressing…" All Might trailed off as they approached the staircase down to the beach and froze.

The beach was clear, not just slightly more clean than it had been before, but absolutely spotless. The white sandy beach looked incredible. They could see clear out to the ocean, off to the side they heard triumphant, primal yelling.

Turning, they found Izuku, standing on top of the junk pile screaming to the heavens. He looked tired, drenched in sweat, but immensely proud of himself.

"Incredible! He finished the rest of the beach! That was at least five days to a weeks more trash!" Suzaku said his jaw dropped as he smiled up at his friend.

"He even cleaned outside the areas we specified! Seriously not a spec of trash left on the whole beach! This exceeds all my expectations!" All Might said as Emi gave an impressed whistle.

"Good job Green Bean." She said chuckling.

"Izuku, you absolute madman." Suzaku chuckled

"That is impressive, I knew you two were sneaking in extra beach time, but for him to do so much in so little a time frame is commendable." Shota said lazily, as Izuku finally fell off the mountain of trash towards the beach.

Before he could hit the ground or either Aizawa could move, All Might had taken his muscle form run down the staircase and caught Izuku in his arms.

'_That is some insane speed!'_ Suzaku thought as they made their way down the steps as well.

"**Excellent work!" **All Might said his smile widening as the rest of the group made their way over,

"I...I finished everything. All Might, do you guys think I'm physically ready now?" Izuku asked his voice small cautious, and tired, but proud.

"**Yeah, you did great kid! We knew you could make it, but this is even greater than I expected! Look at how far you've both come! Especially you Izuku, such improvement! You still have a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full powerset, but it's starting to look like you can do it!" **All Might said as Suzaku stopped beside his friend and gave him a pat on the back.

Izuku smiled, tears coming to his eyes as he looked from the Aizawa's to All Might, "Do I deserve this? Are you sure All Might? You've all put so much time and effort into helping me, and training me. How did I get so lucky!?" Izuku asked.

All Might gave a laugh stunned the boy could wonder that after all this time. Emi, just laughed. Shota shook his head, but a small smile was just barely visible on his face. Suzaku rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same.

"**It was your hard work, and heroic heart that got you here, not us! Now, about your reward Izuku Midoriya!" **All Might said as Izuku despite weary muscles snapped to attention.

"Yes sir!" He said excitedly as Suzaku leaned forward, he and Izuku had debated how this was going to work over the last few months. Now that it was happening he was intrigued.

All Might reached up to his head and plucked a hair off, '_This off to a weird start.'_ Emi thought confused even as she pulled a few celebratory confetti poppers and made Suzaku help her set them off.

"**Someone told me this once, there's a difference between being lucky and deserving! One's an accident, the other a reward, never get the two confused!You should take that to heart young man! This gift is something you earned with your own valiant efforts!" **All Might said his smile growing as Izuku clenched his fist and nodded once.

He held out his hand the one that held the hair in it as both boys and Emi leaned forward expectantly and, "**Eat this!" **All Might said simply causing them all to freeze in surprise.

"Uh, what?" Izuku asked confused while SHota stared at All Might as if he had grown a second head, and Suzaku looked equally confused.

Emi started to bust out laughing and that went on for a moment or two, before All Might looked to her confused and she stopped, "Wait you're being serious!?" She asked.

"**To inherit my power you have to swallow some of my DNA that's how it works!" **All Might said casually.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind." Izuku said nervously.

"Yeah, me either I was expecting...I'm not sure what I was expecting, but not this." Suzaku admitted after a slight pause.

"Perhaps you thought there would be some sort of blinding light, or ball of energy and suddenly my power would be his? Sorry, but that's only in anime." All Might said giving a slight chuckle before holding out the hair again.

Izuku took the hair and feeling confused and a bit apprehensive ate the whole thing doing his best not to gag. A few minutes after swallowing it, he still felt nothing at all.

"Uh, All Might are you sure about this? Because I swallowed the hair, but it doesn't feel like anything great has happened to me yet." Izuku muttered.

All Might laughed, "Of course not your body has to process the hair first! It should kick in after two maybe three hours, so until then, why don't we all go get some breakfast?" All Might offered.

Shrugging the small group set out together. As they walked Izuku began to question All Might about how his new quirk would work once it manifested. Suzaku turned to his mother, tapping her on the shoulder and getting her attention.

"So, I had an idea a few months back Izuku's been helping me with it, and I really think it's a good one. It involves creating a suit made from my quirk, the only trouble is that shelter needs to be able to amplify my energy a little more." Suzaku said gesturing to the glowing shape in his chest.

"Whoa, that sounds so cool! What all would it be able to do? Could you make me one!? Does it come with more cool gadgets than you can imagine!?" Emi asked excitedly,

"Do you have an idea as to how you could safely pull it off?" SHota asked making them both jump about a foot in the air before turning to him.

"You know Shota, you really have to knock it off with the whole creeping up on people thing." Emi said clutching her heart.

"I don't creep up on people."

"You totally do, Suzaku doesn't he creep up on people?"

"I mean, sometimes yeah." Suzaku admitted awkwardly.

"See! He's on my side so I win!" Emi said triumphantly.

"That isn't how you…*sigh* Suzaku just answer my question can you do it safely?"

"Yeah, at least in concept, but I would need to talk to the actual Doctor to make sure I am understanding the in's and out's properly and to update my shelter."

"So, it's a danger to you?" Shota asked concerned.

"Yeah, I mean if I proceed with no cation it could be, but so could a lot of things about my quirk to be fair." Suzaku said defensively.

Shota sighed, but gave a small nod, "We'll make an appointment with the doctors and see what they can do."

"Yes! Thank you, both." He said smiling as they kept walking.

"Aw, Shota you've become a big softy." Emi whispered behind her hand. For his part Shota just grumbled, wondering not for the first time how he had ended up a family man.

* * *

**-Two Hours Later-**

At last rested, and fed the small group made their way back onto the beach. Izuku was in the lead, excitement and tension filling his face as he stopped at the edge just beyond the waves reach.

"Okay, so how does this work again?" Izuku asked nervously.

"I told you all you have to do is clench your buttchecks let the power flow and yell smash from the depths of your heart." All Might sais as though it were all simple.

"Okay, see it's bad when even I can't tell if he's being serious half the time." Emi said as her son and husband both nodded.

"Just trust me, it should work now. Give it a try kid, just face the ocean so you won't hurt anyone." All Might said directing Izuku back towards the water.

'_Alright, I can do this. I can do this! Right? Right,'_ Izuku thought to himself before closing his eyes and clenching his buttcheeks.

At first he felt nothing, then there it was. It felt hot like fire and electricity were coursing through his veins. It flowed through him spreading from his gut to the very tips of his fingers and toes. He felt powerful.

Opening his eyes which now shone a brighter green than usual, he reeled back his fist.

"SMASH!" He screamed out channeling the energy into the arm as all at once two things happened. The first was the wave created by the force of Izuku's punch rolling out to sea at an impressive speed. The second was Izuku's arm shattering on the inside like a dropped plate.

Ten whole seconds passed and then Izuku screamed, "AH MY ARM! IT'S BROKEN!"

Everyone turned to Izuku even as his arm began to turn a sickening shade of dark purple as if the whole thing were bruised. Which to some extent it was. They were all immediately at the boys side.

"All Might what the hell happened!?" Suzaku asked trying to straighten out his friends arm.

"You said that he was ready!" Emi said her usual happy tone and smile gone as she glared at the blonde man before trying to help her son set Izuku's arm in a splint.

"Well I…" All Might began before Shota's scarf shot out wrapped around his waist and yanked him around into the now red glowing eyes of Shota.

"Explain, now!" He demanded in a low threatening tone of voice.

"Right, well like I said the physical backlash can be pretty intense. He'll learn to manage it with time! Hoping for him to be able to use it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. He still has to learn the process of walking first!" All Might said, which did nothing to calm Shota down.

"Are you saying you knew this might happen!?" He demanded his voice rather than raising had dropped into a lower eerier tone.

"Well, I knew it might happen. That's why we trained his body! Surely this is better than his arm shooting off right!? He just needs to learn to manage it better is all!"

"No, what he needs right now is Chiyo! We are not taking him home with a shattered arm!" Emi said seriously.

Shota let All Might go, blinking to deactivate his own quirk, "She's right come on, she should be in today, and you can explain more when we get there." He added narrowing his eyes at All Might who nodded slightly.

'How can one unassuming man be so scary!?' He thought as they all helped Izuku into his truck.

"Just when we thought it was going to be easy." Suzaku sighed as the vehicle sped off towards Chiyo's office.

* * *

**A/N: So ends chapter 3! So yeah Izuku got One For All sooner than before. I feel like he would given in this reality he was already in pretty good shape for one thus he had less he needed to work out and for another he had some help and other training methods here as well. Plus the next chapter is going to be fun to do. So I hope you all liked it, please leave a review I love reviews and will respond to them at each chapters start. **

**Now then, as I mention above the poll. So I have gotten PM's and a few reviews asking who I plan to pair Katsumi with, and I have a few ideas, but most pairs are in a state of purgatory at the moment. So I thought it would be fun to see who you guys thing she should be paired off with. That's what the poll is about, I'll keep it up until I publish the next chapter. I have always loved the opinion of readers in things like this! **

**So second long Authors Note done with, hope you enjoyed vote in the poll while it's up, leave a review fav or follow or all if you're new to the story and see you next chapter. Have wonderful day/afternoon or evening wherever you are!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moving Forward

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Welcome to chapter four! So before I respond to reviews I want to first say a huge thank you to Ghost Fire 6! For Proofreading and editing this chapter! Please go check him out, but like after you read this chapter, because he's awesome! Now other thing, the poll I put up I took down right before I came to publish this. I asked you the readers to tell me who you most wanted to see Katsumi with in this story and overall Suzaku won with 54% of the vote total followed by Izuku at 27% and Other at 18%. I really do want to thank you all for voting, polls halep me really get a grasp on what people want/like and don't want/like. Now on to review responses: **

**Speckledblight: Still loving the name! Interesting way you thought the idea up. Thank you for your faith in me, as pairings become more claer I hope you'll like them and continue to read. As for Eijiro with Katsumi for now I say maybe, but I really like him and Mina. **

**The Keeper of Worlds: You know, I love your name as well. I am glad you find this interesting hopefully you continue to do so. Also yeah pissed off Emi is scary, and you will see that side of her again in the future. **

**Now there was one more review, but that person and I talked in ****private on this site so I am not going to address that here. **

**Disclaimer: I own the OC and the plotline of this story not the My Her/Boku No Hero series itself, but oh man I can't wait for season 4 to start!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chiyo Shuzenji had been having a good day. She considered it as such as she hadn't had to treat anyone. Despite the fact that healing was her passion, in her opinion, any day where someone wasn't coming to her hurt was a good one. Which is why she was less than thrilled when just as she was considering taking lunch the Aizawa family and All Might burst in, carrying with them a green haired boy she hadn't seen in years.

Unfortunately she didn't have to ask what was wrong, the dark purple shade of his arm made it obvious. With surprising speed for someone her age and height she was over beside his bed in an instant.

"What happened!?" She demanded taking a closer look at his arm causing him to wince, though he wouldn't speak.

"I made Young Midoriya my successor and he tried his new quirk for the first time," All Might began.

"And it shattered his arm!" Shota finished for him.

"I see." She shot All Might a slight glare as she straightened the boys arm a little before running a small device over it, getting the scoop of the damage done to the arm. Once she had all she needed she administered her quirk.

Izuku's arm glowed a soft green, his skin returning to it's natural tone, the pain mostly vanishing as Izuku sighed in relief, before immediately passing out.

"Uh, what just happened?" Suzaku asked concerned, only for Recovery Girl to pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, your friend will be fine, my quirk stimulates your bodies natural healing process, but healing takes stamina. It's been known to wear people out. Too many injuries though, and you would die instead of healing." Chiyo stated very seriously.

"But I mean he didn't…" Suzaku asked carefully, the old woman chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"No, dear, he'll be alright. He just needs rest." She assured before turning to the adults and jacking them all in the head with her cane.

"How could you let this happen!? Especially you All Might, you know how much power that quirk of yours can pack!" She demanded hitting him over the head once more

"Ouch! Hey, this wasn't our fault! At least not mine and Shota's! All Might said he was ready, and we thought he was as well! We didn't know what would happen!" Emi pointed out, rubbing her head.

"That's true, but we should have considered the possibilities." Shota said seriously.

"Exactly, you should have!" Chiyo declared in a very disapproving tone of voice before they all turned to All Might.

"Look, I didn't think this would happen. I mean I thought it was a possibility, but…" The skeleton of a man was cut off this time by Chiyo hitting him in the leg with her cane.

"If you knew the risks you should have warned him." She muttered darkly.

"I didn't know this exactly would happen, but I knew there was a possibility that his body wasn't ready."

"You said that he was ready!" Suzaku growled.

"He is, but what I mean is that his body isn't ready to use one hundred percent of my power yet. It's like I said to Shota earlier, he just needs to learn to better manage his output." All Might sighed.

"Okay, sounds simple enough how do we get him to learn that?" Emi asked carefully, All Might simply shrugged causing Emi and Suzaku to face palm while Shota and Chiyo pinched the bridge of their noses. "How do you not know, how can we fix this?"

"I never really had this issue, my master thought I would, but I was able to use all of the power right away. I was hoping that he would be like me." All Might said.

"No one is like you Toshinori! Everyone is different, besides didn't you say it gets stronger as it's passed on?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, I should have considered that maybe it would be less easy for him to manage than it was for me especially with more power." Toshinori sighed.

"Well then, this is going to be trickier than we thought." Suzaku sighed.

"He needs to try getting a handle on his new quirk. He's no good to anyone in a fight if all he can do is throw one punch and then be out for the remainder of it. He'd be putting himself in danger rather than saving others from it." Shota said.

"Yes, but he can't keep damaging his arm like this. The damage was ridiculous. Burst blood vessels, a dislocated shoulder, and shattered radius and ulna! If he's going to train his body to adjust to it, I want to be around so that if anything else goes wrong, I can be there in an instant." Chiyo added.

"Well, that could be an issue. It's not like you can not be at UA when they need you." Emi said.

"So, why not have them train at UA then?" Shota suggested causing everyone to look at him now as he raised a hand, "It's safer as Chiyo will be nearby, and Nezu already knows about All Might and Izuku's training. I'm sure if we were to ask, he would have no issue letting us use one of the spare training grounds."

"Besides that, you still have to finish your paperwork for becoming a teacher." Shota finished, smirking at All Might who paled, what with training the boys and his hero work he had subsequently largely forgotten to do his paperwork.

"Can't hurt to ask." Toshinori sighed nodding.

"Good, then we'll go ask right now. Izuku isn't going to wake up for at least a few more hours anyway. Emi and Suzaku can stay here and watch over him until he wakes up and get him home afterwards." Shota said and Toshinori and the others all nodded.

Chiyo smiled slightly to herself as the two men left the room. This was all well and good, but she knew someone who could help too, she just had to make a call.

"Wait, he's going to be teaching at UA next year?" Suzaku asked as she chuckled.

* * *

**-Toshinori's Home That Night-**

Toshinori arrived home later than usual that night. Once he and Shota had met with Nezu, the principal had been rather accommodating to the request. Until he had revealed that in exchange he expected All Might to finish half his mountain of paperwork, that he had put off.

After the hours that had taken him, he had gone on patrol. He had noted that some of the power had been taken out of his blows. Not that this had surprised him, with Izuku now bearing One For All his own power was surely going to take a hit.

'_Eventually, I'll have none left to use.'_ He thought a bit sad, but proud of his choice all the same. He had after all always known that one day his time as the Symbol of Peace would come to its end.

"**A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE!" **Toshinori's phone rang out.

"Maybe I should change that." He muttered to himself before he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Toshinori!?" The voice half yelled and The symbol of peace paled immediately.

"Oh! Gran Torino, sir, how great to hear from you! It's been so long." Toshinori's voice was laced with nervousness.

"If it's so good to hear from me, why don't you call me more often?" The old man's voice on the other end demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, I've just been busy lately." Toshinori said nervously.

"I heard, why didn't you tell me you'd chosen a new successor?" The voice demanded.

"Well, I uhh...you see I…" Toshinori stumbled feeling almost foolish he could stare down power hungry villains, punch the weather itself into shape and had even taken on the greatest evil in the world, yet his old mentor still managed to send a chill up his spine with ease.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Gran Torino questioned, voice deadpanned.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, between work, training my successor and getting ready to start at UA I have been rather busy." Toshinori admitted before a thought occurred to him.?"Wait, how did you find out anyways?"

"Chiyo told me!about him. Said he came in pretty injured, I take it that he didn't take to the power as easy as you?"

"Unfortunately no, but hopefully he'll take it better the next time. Today was his first attempt." Toshinori sighed sitting down in a chair and letting out a tired sigh.

"Maybe, but remember: everyone is different, he might not be as natural with it as you were."

"I know, not to mention he has more power to take on than I did at the time." Toshinori said the thought just coming to his mind.

"Exactly, for all your ability as a hero, your teaching needs work. Still, if you need help, don't be afraid to call me alright, I'd be more than willing to help shape the kid up." Toshinori could practically hear the smirk in the mans tone.

Izuku training with Gran Torino, he wasn't sure if that was better or worse than Aizawa. Honestly both of them there would be...terrifying, but still the old man was a veteran Pro and teacher.

"Give me a bit more time, if he doesn't improve I'll call you." Toshinori promised.

* * *

**-Outside the Midoriya Apartment Two Days Later-**

Suzaku Aizawa was wide awake and excited, despite the fact it was roughly six in the morning on a Saturday and he wouldn't mind more sleep. This was for two reasons. The first was where they were going to train today, the second was the continued planning he was going over.

The idea he and Izuku had come up with was in principle simple. Have him make a full tech suit with his quirk. The trouble was creating and maintaining that amount of machinery and devices would prove to be difficult, but still possible. Everything would have to work perfectly, and planning a suit that way without it being a hulking mass was proving difficult.

"It should work." He muttered going over in his head the internals of the suit, "It might need some kind of programming system, maybe it could be worked into shelter?" He continued to mutter as Izuku got in the truck.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Izuku said as they set out.

"Well believe it, we got permission to train in one of the grounds. It won't be something we can do all the time, but we will be able to a few days a week." Shota stated, getting a nod from both boys.

Before Izuku could lean over All Might spoke up; "So, Young Midoriya we will get you to properly harness One For All. THe method is simple, you have to FEEL IT!" All Might said shouting the last words as he extended his arms and the truck swerved a bit.

"Hands on the wheel!" Shota ordered as All Might readjusted the truck.

"Also, could you maybe be a little more specific?" Izuku asked confused as he tried to get his heart rate under control.

"Alright, so you know how it feels now to fire on all cylinders." All Might asked.

"Yeah, it feels like pain and a lot of broken bones." Izuku replied sheepishly, though Shota actually chuckled.

"No, not that I mean the rush inside, you must have felt it coursing through you. How did that feel?" He asked.

Izuku paused remembering the warm electric feeling he had briefly felt, "Like a ZZT! Or maybe Kapow! Or uh...Oh! I know! Like an egg about to explode in a microwave!" Izuku said at last making all three of the other occupants of the car glance at him before the Aizawa's shrugged and All Might let out a laugh that made him spit a little blood.

"That's a pretty boring metaphor, but okay. Then, try and lower the wattage or decrease the cooking time. Whichever one works, keep focusing on that image and keeping the egg from exploding alright?"

"I can do that, I think." Izuku said after a slight pause.

"Well, we still have five months to work on it before the Exams. The more you concentrate, the faster you'll learn. Control over One For All won't happen overnight, but you'll nail it one day, you just have to keep trying." All Might said with confidence as they slowed to a stop.

Both boys looked up, but they weren't at UA. In fact, Suzaku realized right where they were. It was a support company/doctors office the place he usually went. These were everywhere in the world. Ever since quirks had sprung up, some of them had caused complications for their wielders.

Most times they were on a basic physical level, odd skin tones, horns or other growths that would need trimming and maintaining. The, there were those that caused a user internal issues, issues that needed devices to help control them. Issues like Suzaku's, for all his quirk could do it had a rather serious downside.

His heart created a type of Kinetic Energy with each beat. It was this energy along with the energy gathered through movement that his nanites used in blasts or as power for devices that needed them. However, it was this energy that had caused his heartbeat to become erratic, too much exertion had caused him to have what essentially amounted to a heart attack back when his quirk first developed.

That was where shelter came into play, the glowing device in his chest helped to contain and amplify the energy he generated for the Nanites as well as regulating his heartbeat at all times. It had gone through several advancements over the years, each streamlining and improving the process and generally helping his heart as he got older. Theoretically one day he might not need it, but that was uncertain.

When he announced his new plan to his parents, he had expected this trip to talk to Doctor Kendo, he just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

'_I probably should have though.'_ He thought after all his dad was notorious for wanting to get things done as efficiently and rationally as possible.

"So, I don't get to train at UA today then do I?" Suzaku asked.

"Possibly later, but first we need to see if your new strategy is going to be viable. Besides you were due for a check up." Shota said getting out of the truck.

With a sigh and a slight nod, Suzaku got out as well, "Good luck Izuku stay safe." He said with a slight smile as Izuku nodded and he and All Might pulled away.

Shota lead the way into a large sitting room, decorated normally and carrying the almost overly clean scent of a hospital in the air. Suzaku sat down waiting as Shota signed them in and joined him.

"You work fast, I thought it would be at least a week before we got here." Suzaku admitted.

"I might have pulled a few strings, I know how much this means to you." Shota admitted after a slight pause.

Suzaku stopped scribbling and looked over to his dad with a speculating eye, and then smiled softly; "I just thought you wanted to get it out of the way as quickly as possible." He admitted.

"Maybe a little of that too." Shota admitted.

"Oh my gosh you can tell a joke! Mom's going to be so proud!" Suzaku said dramatically and Shota growled at him.

* * *

**-UA Training Ground Beta-**

Izuku was looking around in both excitement and shock. An entire city like environment buildings and all, built into the campus, and according to All Might this wasn't even the only one. This one however was a mess, apparently some of the other classes had used this for training.

Looking around at the damage, Izuku was both impressed and intimidated the other classes had power and a lot of it. He resolved to work even harder to get here. Right after, he figured out how to control his new power.

All Might had him warm up, stretching and running and then Recovery Girl got there. Meaning it was time.

"Alright, you remember what we discussed this morning right?" All Might asked carefully as Izuku was taking slow deep breaths before nodding confidently.

"Okay, whenever you're ready young man." Recovery Girl said giving a small smile. Izuku nodded.

'Imagine the egg in the microwave, it won't explode if I don't let it.' He thought letting the energy flow into his right arm;

"SMASH!" He cried throwing a punch. The force ripped up concrete and blacktop. Lampposts bent and flew away, windows shattered. When the wind died down, Izuku still stood. His arm still hurt, a lot but not as much as it had a few days ago.

He tried to move the limb and hissed even a slight adjustment was painful, but he could move it which was a step in the right direction. Recovery Girl walked over feeling his arm, she gave a disapproving click of her tongue pulling out a device and scanning over his arm.

"Well, your shoulder is strained as opposed to completely dislocated. However you still cracked your radius, broke your ulna, and burst a few blood vessels." She said showing the results of his scan before using her quirk.

Izuku felt tired, but not as tired as the last time. Still he was disappointed, and that must have shown on his face, because All Might set a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Hey, some improvement is better than none at all. Don't forget you've only had this power for a few days, we can figure this out."

"I know, but you said that you didn't have this kind of issue using the power." Izuku said.

All Might let out a laugh dribbling a little blood, before smiling, "Not to toot my own horn too hard kid, but you have way more power to take on than I did at that point. A few people reminded me of that. Don't worry, I have faith you can do this!" All Might said, and despite the issues Izuku smiled, he couldn't help it.

"For now though let's do some other exercises don't want you breaking any more bones." Izuku gave a slight nod, and set out doing whatever All Might asked. As they watched him work Recovery Girl spoke.

"He does remind me of you, in a good way. Though he's just as reckless. You need to work on that. He has a good heart though."

"I know, by the way did you have to tell Gran Torino?" He asked glaring slightly as she just smirked.

"I figured you weren't going to do it, out of fear or forgetfulness."

"I would have...eventually." He admitted after a pause.

"Exactly, he deserves to know before that, besides I did it because he would be a great help, and you need it if we don't want the boy breaking himself all the time." She said before walking away leaving All Might time to think and watch Izuku train.

With a slight sigh, though this one was more from fear than anything else he pulled out his phone and began typing a message.

* * *

**-Midoriya Living Room One Month Later-**

Izuku and Suzaku were pacing, in perfect synchronization with each other. Each turning and walking to the other side of the room in the opposite direction of the other.

"There must be something more, something that I'm not getting." Izuku said as they passed each other.

In the past week he had been trying all he could to get his power completely under control. However every time he tried, he managed to hurt himself. He had tried channeling his energy into different limbs. While he had learned that even his flicks could now be destructive, they still broke every time, as did his arms and legs.

That last one had resulted in a rather terrifying fall for Izuku, and he was grateful All Might had been there to catch him.

"Maybe, I'm just not cut out for this?" Izuku asked.

"Nah that can't be it, after all the training we did I just don't see it as possible. We just aren't seeing something about all this." Suzaku said as they passed each other again.

Izuku sighed and plopped himself down on the couch, "Well I can't get a handle on it yet. You have any ideas?" He asked hopefully.

"Not really." Suzaku admitted somewhat sadly, sitting beside him as both boys simply stared off into space for a few minutes.

"What about you, any good news?" Izuku asked.

"Slightly ,Doctor Kendo called this morning the new shelter is ready to go, we just need to schedule a time for surgery."

"How can you just talk about surgery so casually?" Izuku asked, surgery after all sounded really serious.

"Because shelters gone through upgrades since I was seven. It's a necessary thing. I trust Doctor Kendo, he's never let me down before. I can only assume this will go well. Stressing about it won't make it better." Suzaku shrugged.

Izuku shook his head with a small smile, maybe Uncle Shota would be proud of his son at the moment. Before he could speak Inko called out that it was time for dinner.

* * *

**-Training Ground Beta: One Week Later-**

Izuku and Suzaku were stretching getting ready for another workout with All Might, and both Suzaku's parents. However, when they got there this time there was someone new.

Standing before them was a man, roughly Recovery Girls age by the look of him. He was also about her height, dressed in a yellow and white costume with a large silver G on his belt, and a cane in his hand.

Both boys froze, not sure what to make of the man as he stepped forward and looked between them and turned to All Might,

"So Toshinori which one is it!?" He demanded in a stern tone of voice.

"Right, Gran Torino sir it's the green haired one." Toshinori said quickly.

'_Is All Might shaking?'_ Both boys thought confused as they looked down at the old man, how bad does he have to be to scare the number one hero?

"Interesting." The now identified Gran Torino said walking around Izuku getting a view of him from every angle before nodding.

"Well, he's certainly in good enough shape." He looked up at Izuku with a speculating gaze, "You can't get a handle on One For All's power though huh Sonny?" He asked.

"Well, no sir every time I try I hurt myself. Though I have been getting hurt a little less, it's still far from perfect." Izuku admitted sheepishly.

"I see, well, nice to meet you, I'm Gran Torino I helped train the kid over there," He said gesturing to All Might, "Now, why don't you fire off a One For All smash at me?" He asked tossing aside his cane as he took a few steps back.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Izuku shouted stunned as the man stretched casually in front of him.

"You can't be serious sir, I just said I only sort of have a handle on the power. If I accidently hit you with a smash at one hundred percent you'd be killed, and I would be broken. I don't think this is a good idea." Izuku said hurriedly and worried.

"He's a bit of a chatterbox, eh, Toshinori?" Gran Torino asked before taking in a deep breath and rocketing off the ground so fast Izuku lost track of him. He looked around for a second and then felt an impact on his back, then his chest, then his side.

"You're testing my patients kid!" Gran Torino's voice rang out as each hit while not too hard knocked Izuku off balance. Suzaku made a more to help, but Shota and Emi held their arms in front of him.

Izuku looked around trying to figure out a pattern or some way to see where the old man was coming from. Looking down he saw blast marks on the ground, dust moved aside from air pressure perhaps?

He looked around and noticed the same marks on the walls and and a lampost. However, each only showed one mark. He had just been hit from the right, so that was out if he could just..then he heard it the blast of air pressure as the blur prepared to come at him again, the left!

He pivoted facing that direction he reeled back his fist, feeling the energy flow into his arm green sparks letting out of his body. He tried his best to imagine the egg not exploding as he fired off a smash at Gran Torino, who shot beneath the path of Izuku's punch.

He bounced off the ground and then up into Izuku's face. Placing his hand over the boys face he used his air pressure to push Izuku over and slam him to the ground.

"Not bad kid you clearly have a combat ready mind, but your stiff and there's discord within you mind. You do seem to have a handle on the basic fundamentals, but your admiration and sense of loyalty to All Might are shackles on you. In addition you think One For All is more special than it really is."

"Wait, what does that mean!? What should I do!?" Izuku asked trying to process all that had been said.

"Think about that during the rest of your training." Gran Torino said getting off the boy. It was at that point Izuku noticed his arm didn't hurt, at least not near as bad as it had before. If anything it just felt a little sore.

Recovery Girl looked him over, but didn't have to pull out her device this time to double check anything, "You still did some damage to the nerves, and blood vessels as well as some swelling in the tendons, but nothing near as bad as the last few times." She said with a small smile as she healed his wounds again.

"Don't be too relieved, just because you didn't destroy your body doesn't mean you don't have a ways to go!" Gran Torino shouted as Toshinori gave a sympathetic look to the scared Izuku.

As he and Suzaku went through their exercises and Aunty Emi went over a fe of the finer points of hero law, Izuku was lost in his own head.

'_What I need, is to use my quirk as easily as breathing. From a purely objective standpoint, everyone else has had nearly their whole lives to get into that mindset. I feel like I'm close, I just can't quite get over the hump._' Izuku thought as they were lead to a teachers lounge so Gran Torino could be caught up on the boys training.

Gran Torino smiled wide as he pulled a box of pastries from a nearby freezer, and told Izuku to microwave them. As the adults talked, and Suzaku pulled out his notebook and went back to scribbling away.

The microwave went off, and Izuku pulled out the plate and set it in the center of the table they had all gathered around. Izuku was frustrated he still felt he was missing something crucial.

"Hey kid, stop with the long face, for right now focus on these pippin hot pastries!' Gran Torino said happily taking a large bite out of his, or rather trying before he found.

"IT'S STILL FROZEN!" He shouted rubbing his jaw and glaring at Izuku.

"What? That's not possible I was sure I followed the directions on the box to the letter." Izuku said feeling one of the other pastries as Gran Torino stomped over to the microwave with the plate.

"You stuck a huge plate in there! It didn't allow the microwave to turn!"

"Oh, I'm sorry the microwave at home isn't the turning kind! I was distracted I didn't think to…" Izuku froze staring at the microwave and then the pastry in his hand and back again as it all began to click into place.

'_That type of microwave turns to distribute the heat evenly to heat the whole dish. Evenly…_' Izuku thought as at last it hit him like an All Might smash.

"I got it! I've got it! Gran Torino! Guys, I get it now this frozen pastry in my hand is me!" He declared as everyone around him sweat dropped and Gran Torino looked at him cautiously.

"No it isn't. Did you take a bad bump to the head I missed during training?" He said as Izuku brushed it and the odd looks he was getting off.

"No, I mean I've been going about this all wrong! I've been thinking of it like flipping a switch on and off in each limb, but doing it that way means my reaction times get slower, and my control gets worse each time. I've been putting too much strain into one place at a time!" Izuku declared.

He tensed his muscles, feeling the power surge through him. Rather than focusing it to one area though he let it spread through his whole system as he kept speaking through slightly gritted teeth,

"I need to let that power flow through me at all times. The small amount that I can safely handle right now." He said as the green electricity began to arc off him wildly.

'_Come on reel it in.'_ He thought not daring to move for fear of breaking a limb. Then after a few moments the electricity began to arc in smaller far less violent bursts he let his posture ease feeling like a wave of warmth were coursing through his very being, but it wasn't overwhelming him.

For the first time since he had, tried One For All he felt balance and powerful. Gran Torino was smirking, All Might, and the Aizawas all looked extremely proud of him as he took a few steps forward the energy still flowing.

"A pastry in a Microwave is a bit of a boring metaphor kid, you sure your okay with that?" The old man asked.

"All Might said that about my egg before. It's fine by me." He said before sprinting to the other side of the room at impressive speed and then back to where he started.

"So, you can move in that state, but can you fight?" Gran Torino challenged.

"I think so." Izuku said hesitantly.

"Then let's give it a try." He said and they all followed the older man out of the room and back to the training ground.

Izuku took a stand across from Gran Torino who set a timer for five minutes, "You have five minutes to land a blow on me." He said simply as Izuku nodded and Suzaku started the counter.

Gran Torino took off immediately launching towards Izuku. He hit him hard in the ribs before bouncing around him at impressive speed. He continued to lay in hits, Izuku unable to get the time to focus.

"Come on now if you can't even get an old man like me, then how will you ever help those in need?" Gran Torino taunted.

'_I just need a second to focus,'_ Izuku thought glancing around he saw a doorway into a building and bolted into it, closing the door behind him.

"Nice try kid, but you can't hide from me!" Gran Torino said flying at the door only for the door to come at him forcing him to dodge.

"Ah, so you were just trying to keep me off you for a moment. Not bad kid." The old hero said as Izuku leap at him, forcing him to dodge a punch. Izuku and Gran Torino bounced around for a few minutes.

Izuku was acutely aware he was nearly out of time. He just had to figure a way to get at the older man. As he landed he saw the blur shoot behind him. Instead of attempting a hit as he had before, Izuku jumped up and back. Landing on the building behind him he pounced at Gran Torino as the man just turned to face him.

"Smart kid, but not enough." The older man said moving to the side and allowing Izuku to shoot right past him. Izuku managed to turn landing on his feet only for GranTorino to pelt into his chest and sent him flying backwards. He hit a wall and slid down it dazed as the timer went off.

'_Damn. Thought I had him there. It was hard to get it started and keep it flowing like that. I still have a lot to learn.'_ Izuku thought rubbing the back of his head as the others approached him.

"Not bad kid, you analyzed the situation and nearly managed to catch me off guard. For a first go round using One For All this way I'm impressed." He admitted and Izuku noticed a small scratch where he had just missed.

"Thank you sir." Izuku said bowing as Recovery Girl inspected his body he felt sore, but nothing felt broken and a moment later she concluded, that apart from some slight muscle strain he was physically alright.

"Seems like you've found a good way to really start moving forward." All Might said with a proud smile as Izuku blushed a little, but nodded.

"It needs a name I think, but yeah."

"Well, you'll have time to think about that later. For now, want to go a round or two?" Suzaku asked his arms becoming large black metal fists with a glowing purple circle in the center of each palm.

"Okay! Bring it on!" Izuku said sparking One For All to life as the adults cleared a space for them.

'_Maybe, Full Cowling?'_ Izuku thought before he and Suzaku rushed each other.

* * *

**-Quirk Hospital Two Weeks Later-**

Izuku sat beside his mother in the waiting room. Along with both the Aizawa's. They had been here for about three hours now. Suzaku's surgery was taking quite a while, though to be fair Izuku hadn't known what to expect time wise. He had never been to one of these before.

Aunty Emi was fidgeting though whether out of concern or boredom he couldn't really tell. Uncle Shota seemed to be biting his lip a little too hard, he could see blood at the side of his mouth. At last the doors opened and a man walked in.

He looked to be about ten years older than Shota, with short orange hair light skin and dark blue eyes. Dressed in dark blue scrubs, as he pulled a long white lab coat over them. He looked tired, but pleased as he smiled at them all.

Ashi Kendo! His quirk: Small Hands. He can shrink is hands to as small as he chooses allowing him to work more precisely on a smaller scale with the right equipment. He is a highly respected surgeon in Japan!

"The surgery was a success, he should pull through just fine but he'll be out like a light for the rest of the day at least." Doctor Kendo said.

"What took you? This one seemed longer than before!" Emi said sounding both relieved and irritated.

"Sorry, the surgery was a bit tricky we had to implant a new base for shelter, if we wanted the new model to function as it should." Doctor Kendo said with a small chuckle.

"Right, sorry it's just my son you know?" Emi asked rubbing the back of her neck as Inko came up and patted her back gently.

"Can we see him?" Shota asked.

"Of Course, as I said he's just sleeping at this point. He's stable." He said leading them down a hallway and into a hospital room. Suzaku was sound asleep on the bed. In the center of his chest was the new shelter.

Before it had been a small diamond shape in the center of his chest. However now it was an inch or two wider. Instead of a diamond, it now looked more like an upside down pyramid. As before it was glowing a dark purple shade as Suzaku slept. As the Aizawa's discussed how long he would need to recover, and when he could use his quirk safely Izuku couldn't help but smile.

Between this, and his development of Full Cowling they were both on the road to becoming heroes. Now all they had to do was get into UA. Easy enough...maybe.

* * *

**A/N: So ends chapter 4! I really hope you liked it! I had a blast writing it, and I hope you like the bits of expansion on Suzaku's quirk. There will be more later, on both him and his quirk. Also yes, Izuku is going into the Exam with Full Cowling at 5%. I felt with a few months to try and get the hang of his quirk, Izuku is a smart kid and he plus others don't want his bones breaking every damn smash he pulls off. So naturally with some help from Gran Torino (a favorite character of mine) and others as well as his own...odd way of looking at his power I thought it fit.**

**Entrance Exam next chapter! I am excited for that. For now, I hope you liked the chapter**** leave a review fav or follow or all if you're new to the story and see you next chapter. Have wonderful day/afternoon or evening wherever you are, and I AM...going to bed it's been a long day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Entrance Exams!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow, that was a delay between chapters. It's about six months...yeah sorry about that. Between shake ups at work, the holiday season, working on other stories, and actual sickness lately this one took a slump. Then when I had time my editor had/has college and that is more important hands down. While I am not on a set schedule, I write what I feel like writing when I can and usually I try to inform you all if a story is going on Hiatus. Hopefully this kind of long delay will not happen again or at least I will be able to post something if a long delay is coming. **

**With all that said I have to thank Ghost Fire 6 for editing and being patient with me at times where I have been a bit of a pain. I really hope you all enjoy the chapter. Review response: **

**Jerrend: Thank you I am glad yo like that I hope you'll like things more as they develop. **

**Now to all Enjoy!**

* * *

Nervous. That was the overarching feeling that filled the air between Izuku and Suzaku as they made their way towards UA High. Sure, they had been there before, but this was it the test that could make or break their whole journey to becoming heroes. Both had their heads buried in their phones, only by glancing over did Izuku noted that Suzaku's eyes weren't actually moving. He wasn't much better, he had read the same sentence about ten times now.

He wanted to talk - just to say something. Anything to relieve the tension. Except what was there to be said? So they remained silent as they got off the train, and headed for the front gates. Once they got there, they couldn't but notice they seemed somehow bigger than before.

"I feel like I'm about to throw up." Izuku admitted getting a small chuckle and nod from Suzaku.

"Yeah, seems more real than ever now. But we can do this, right?"

"Yeah, of course we can." The green-haired student affirmed, sharing a smile.

"Deku, and Aizawa. Still decided to come along huh?" Asked a voice that despite being familiar neither of them had heard in a while. Sure enough, they turned to find Katsumi walking towards them.

Dressed in a long dark coat with a scarf wrapped around her neck, long hair done into a high ponytail. She looked irritated, but no more so than any other time they had seen her. She pushed past them, being sure to bump each of them harder than she had to.

"Try, not to die - either of you. I want the pleasure of crushing you each myself. Though, I may have to wait a little while to get a hold of Deku." She stated, not slowing even slightly as she entered the building.

"That seemed, a little more...restrained than usual for her?" Suzaku spoke somewhat confused.

"Yeah, ever since that whole sludge villain thing she hasn't really bothered us all that much. It's weird, but kind of a relief, you know?" Izuku asked as they headed in as well, before Suzaku could respond Izuku tripped and began to fall.

'_I am just off to a spectacular start.'_ Izuku thought sarcastically as he threw his arms out to catch himself only to stop and hover in mid air. He looked around in shock.

'_Hold on, I can fly! Wait, no that makes no sense - if All Might can't fly neither can I...I think?'_ Izuku thought as someone righted him and turning he saw a girl who could best be described as weaponized adorable staring at him with a smile.

"I stopped you with my quirk. Sorry I didn't ask first, but I figured you wouldn't mind if I caught you." She smiled, bringing together her fingertips as he felt normal again. He stared at her a little nervous.

She was a short girl with a slender feminate build, baring slightly long, chestnut brown hair, and large round eyes with warm brown irises. Noticing that she seemed to have little paw pads on her fingertips as she moved her hands behind her back, brightly at the green-haired boy. "Isn't this all like way nerve wracking?" She asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, uh...thanks, and yeah it sort of is. But we can't let it overwhelm us, right?" Izuku asked doing his best to keep his voice calm and level. He wasn't good with meeting new people, particularly girls. The fact she was so cute really did nothing to help matters.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. If we want to be heroes, we have to try as hard as we can. We should get inside though." She stated, starting her run into the building. "Maybe I'll see you during the test, bye!"

"Hey, not bad, Izuku. You managed to talk to a girl that's not Bakugo - and you didn't even faint." Suzaku patted him on the shoulder as they resumed their own walk inside.

"It was kind of a close thing, but I can't believe I talked to a girl!" He stated a little too excitable, laughing as Suzaku shook his head smiling.

The test, as Present Mic explained it, was fairly straightforward. They had to smash robots and rack up points within a certain amount of time. Apart from whatever the obstacle was, (Present Mic refused to tell) it was more about strategy and skill to out do their opponents.

As they were lead out to take their test, Izuku and Suzaku stopped staring at each other, before Izuku held out his had to his best friend,

"Good Luck."

"You too," He said shaking Izukus hand with a smile, "See you once we both pass this thing." He said and Izuku gave a determined nod as he got on the bus for Battle Center A, and Suzaku boarded for Battle Center C.

* * *

**-Battle Centers Control Room-**

If Shota Aizawa could say he learned one thing from spending an extended amount of time around All Might the past few months, it was that the man got extremely nervous over small things.

"Will you please stop shaking?" He asked, elbowing the taller though currently thinner blonde man in the side as they waited for the tests to begin.

"Ow! No need to be so harsh. Besides how can you not be nervous?" He questioned, rubbing his side.

"Because we've done everything in our power to help them be ready. It's all on them now. Since there's nothing we personally can do, we have no reason be nervous." Shota spoke as calm and logical as ever.

"I suppose, but…" All Might began.

"No buts. The best thing we can do is wait and watch. Besides they can do it if they work properly." Shota sighed, though in the back of his mind, he had to admit he was a bit worried as well. All Might's nerves weren't helping.

* * *

**-Izuku's Testing Grounds-**

Izuku was staring at the gigantic doors that lead into another city training ground on UA. He really did wonder just how much all this must cost, but set that thought aside. He had other things to be concerned with.

"I can do this, I can do this." He muttered to himself doing his best to ignore all the others around him, none of whom seemed as nervous as he felt, well almost none of them.

"Nerves still getting to you too huh?" An only somewhat familiar voice asked, turning to find the girl that had saved him from falling on his face before.

She was smiling, but he could see some of his own nervousness reflected in her face.

"Maybe, a little. I think that being here really put it in perspective you know?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. He could hardly believe he was doing this well at speaking to a girl.

"Yeah, I get that. I think we all do." She muttered.

Before Izuku could respond, the doors began to slide open. No one had moved, Izuku raised an eyebrow and looked towards Ochaco who shrugged then nodded. Closing his eyes, Izuku activated Full Cowling, and with him in the lead they both entered the false city, even as Present Mic began to yell at the other participants for wasting time.

* * *

**-Suzaku's Testing Grounds-**

Suzaku was pacing in front of the giant doors. Rolling his neck one way and then the other tapping his fingers against the shelter in his chest as he went. It was nervous habit he had picked up.

"I've got this, I've got this." He muttered trying to push aside the thought that he still couldn't make a properly functioning full body suit. He growled a low sound in the back of his throat. He had the energy, but not enough fine control to keep everything running the way it should.

"Afraid to fail, Aizawa!?" A voice challenged and turning he found a smirking Katsumi looking at him.

She was dressed in black pants, boots and a black tanktop. All of which subtly highlighted her athletic yet curvy figure. Her hair was again in a high ponytail, and as always she carried herself with an heir of supreme confidence. Suzaku went a slight tint of red, but answered her smirk with one of his own.

"Not at all, I know that I can do this. I bet I'll do even better than you." He replied, which was a half truth he was afraid to fail. However, he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. The challenge he had offered, seemed to have pushed the right button as she raised a single eyebrow, eyes narrowed.

"Is that right?" She asked, stopping so the two of them stood about three feet apart from each other.

"Yeah, it is. I can beat you." He gave an exaggerated yawn.

"Care to bet on that?"

Suzaku knew better than to have challenged her in this - the most important test in both their lives so far. Knew better than to rise to the bait she had now thrown out. But that glint in her eyes. The light of challenge and excitement. He felt it too. So instead on saying what he knew he should have he said;

"Alright, what's the bet?"

"Simple: you versus me, whoever gets the higher amount of points wins." The blonde ruled simply.

"Sounds simple enough, but what exactly does the winner get?" He asked carefully.

Her smirk grew to a wide, almost mad looking smile; "Winner gets to make the loser do one favor for them. No matter what it is..

"Maybe not that extreme, let's say one favor within reason. Nothing too crazy." Suzaku amended.

"Fine, but it has to be done when the winner asks, and no time limit to when it can be used." She added.

"Deal." He stuck out his hand. She shook just as they both noticed the doors crack open, and that no one else had moved exchanging one last smirk as they sprinted inside.

* * *

**-Izuku-**

Izuku was having fun, much more than he thought he would in this Exam. True, it wasn't exactly easy, even with his quirk but that made it all the more interesting. He slid under the arm of a one pointer, ripping it off and throwing it like a javelin through a two pointer.

'_Not bad Izuku, that's about thirty-five points. If I just stay focused I might actually have a chance to get in. Still, if I'm not careful something could go wrong and what if…'_ Izuku began to slip into analysis mode when.

"Look out!" A girl yelled out as he was pushed to the ground by a giant hand. He managed to peer around the fingers just in time to see a robot soar past where his head had been.

"You really should be more observant during this test. Don't want to end up broken after all. You alright?" The girl's voice asked as the hand shrank.

He found a girl about his age. She had long orange hair done into a high ponytail on the left side of her head. She was dressed in a turquoise track suit and was looking over him concerned.

"Oh, uh yeah...I...thanks." Izuku said speaking in only a slightly more calm tone of voice than he had with Ochaco earlier.

"No problem, we should keep moving though."

"Right, thanks!" Izuku said quickly as she nodded and they both set out. When a two pointer emerged from the side moving to club the orange-haired girl. Izuku activated Full Cowling, bouncing off one foot and pelting towards it and ripping through its head as it fell over.

"Whoa...nice move." The girl gave an impressed smile on her face.

"Thanks, consider it a thank you for saving me from getting myself flattened." Izuku said a bit awkwardly.

"Want to stick together? Just in case?" The girl asked, offering her hand for him to shake. Izuku pondered for a second, before deciding that having some back up was never a bad thing.

"Sure, I'm Izuku Midoriya." He smiled, shaking her hand.

"Itsuka Kendo." She announced as they set out into the city.

* * *

**-Suzaku-**

Suzaku's arm became covered in his quirk, taking the form of a blade. He used it to stab through a one pointer, shutting down as he held out his other hand which became a small cannon. Firing a blast at a two pointer and blowing a hole clean through its center.

He stopped panting a little. He had been switching between things he could make rapidly, and honestly it was getting a little tiring. However he was not about to lose to Katsumi or at least he hoped.

"Thirty-three, I need a second to rest." He muttered leaning against a wall. Trying to catch his breath as he tried to figure out where to go from here. Which cost him a little as a three pointer burst from the wall and smacked him to the side.

He only just managed to create a helmet over his face to avoid being knocked out. But it was still a close call. He rolled a few feet before managing to right himself. Just in time to avoid getting hit again.

As he prepared to fire his cannon again, a mid-sized explosion took the top half of the robot away. Katsumi landed before him, smirking. "Better keep your guard up, Aizawa. I can't crush you if one of these scrap heaps does it first!" She declared before blasting off down the street.

Suzaku let out a growl, his legs covered in his quirk and shot himself off after her. '_I can do this, I am not going to lose to her.'_ He thought firing his cannon again and taking out a two pointer - one that the bomber had an eye on. Causing her to shoot him a glare that he returned with a smirk.

* * *

**-Control Room-**

Not a bad crop of candidates this year." Midnight stated as the staff and judges all observed the on going exam.

"Yes, we have many wonderful applicants, and strategies on display. Some are sticking out more than others. I even see a few team ups" Nezu observed, watching Izuku as he jumped up before throwing Kendo at a one pointer as her own hands became giant and crushed its head.

"A few of them seem to be treating these Exams like a game." Vlad spoke up, a bit irritated at the display of casualness.

"Some of them seem like they aren't even a little worried." Present Mic replied seriously.

"Yeah, well everyone's tough until they face a real challenge. Let's see how they all handle the surprise." Snipe offered, getting a nod from the principal.

"It is about that time." The mouse...dog..bear? Said as Snipe pressed the big red button.

* * *

**-Izuku's Exam-**

Izuku was relatively certain the Exams were close to over, and if his math was right, he was currently sitting on about forty-five points. If he and Kendo could each just manage a few more they might finish highly.

Then the ground began to shake beneath him, he looked around expecting another robot. He was right - just not the way he had expected to be. The ground wasn't just shaking for him, it was shaking for everyone and out of smoke a giant robot emerged, a large zero on either arm.

'_That's the Zero pointer!? How is that just an obstacle!?'_ Izuku, Kendo and many others thought as they all did the sensible thing: turned and ran away from the mechanical behemoth. Despite this, Izuku found himself thinking this wasn't so bad.

'_If we can just stay out of it's way maybe we can pick up a few more points.' _Izuku thought.

"Ouch!" A voice cried out, causing him to freeze. Turning around to see what was happening. There she was, the girl who had prevented him from falling on his face before the Exams.

"_I stopped you with my quirk, I'm sorry I didn't ask first." _He remembered her words and smile. For the second time in his life, he found himself running towards danger. He wasn't sure what had happened, he knew she needed help and he could help.

Without thinking he channeled his power into his legs and jumped up off the ground. Cocking back his right hand he screamed; "SMASH!"

He slammed his fist into the giant robots skull which imploded around his fist small explosions going off within it as it toppled over. For a second all Izuku could do was stare at it in shock.

'_I did it! I moved without thinking again, but I took that thing out!? Alright!'_ He thought briefly, overjoyed...until gravity kicked in and he began to fall towards the concrete below.

'_Crap! Crap! Crap! Okay, need to work on my landings. I'll just activate Full Cowling and…'_ That was around the time he noticed his legs and right arm were broken. He would have slapped himself if he didn't have much more pressing concerns.

'_I let myself get too caught up in the moment. I should have limited my power more. Okay, there has to be a way out this! Come on! Think! Maybe a Detroit Smash? Not ideal, but it could slow me down, I don't see many other options, okay just focus and then…'_

***SMACK!* **

Izuku was smacked hard across the face, and while that threw him for a loop, he found himself hovering several feet above the ground. Looking over, he found the girl he had gone to save hovering on a giant robot's head - though she appeared to be struggling to hold them up.

Kendo ran up beneath him, and enlarged her hand to scoop him up before giving the other girl a thumbs up. The brown-eyed girl brought her hands together, "Release." She sighed out as she and the head hit the ground and Izuku landed in Kendo's giant hand.

'_That was really nice of them to save me, though it looks like it really took a lot out of her.'_ Izuku thought, watching as the girl in question threw up and began to pant a little.

"Izuku! That was amazing! You just knocked out the whole robot. I could tell you were strong, but that was just something else…though you look worse for wear." Kendo pointed out, setting him down and checking him over as time ran out.

As everyone muttered about what he did, Izuku heard Recovery Girls' voice, "Good work, you're all heroes in my eyes - everyone of you." She complimented before catching sight of Izuku, he could practically hear her sigh in irritation. "You know, when you developed that new technique of your's, I thought it meant you wouldn't be breaking yourself anymore."

"Sorry, I got a little carried away. I wasn't really thinking." Izuku whispered, doing his best imitation of a bow as she kissed his forehead and he felt his bones and muscles heal. Though nearly all his stamina left him as a result. "I need a nap." He managed, getting to his feet shakily.

"Try not to get hurt like this again, and hopefully next time I see you - you won't." She said before walking off to see the other participants. Izuku followed her over to Kendo and the other girl.

* * *

**-Suzaku's Exam Moments Earlier-**

Suzaku had been feeling pretty good all things considered, right up until the ground beneath him began to shake. A massive door beneath the entire street opened up, and a giant robot emerged. Bigger than most of the skyscrapers, plus giant zero's written on its arms.

"How do they consider that, an avoidable obstacle!?" Someone cried out, and to be fair, Suzaku agreed, the thing was massive. It could easily take out any of them and nearly all of them were in reach if it decided to go after them.

The sensible thing to do was to run away from it, and he started to do just that. If he could get out of it's path as much as possible he might be able to snag a few points before time ran out or he got crushed.

"Help us!" A voice called out causing him to freeze mid step and look back.

There were three people, and though they were not stuck, they weren't moving quickly. It looked like two of them were holding the third up whose leg was clearly broken. Trouble was they were also a good two to three minutes from being crushed under the robots treds and no one else had turned to even look let alone help.

"Damn it." He muttered sounding a lot like his dad as he turned and ran towards them all. He needed a plan, but he was becoming aware of the fact that he could make about two more devices before he was tapped out.

'_Okay, okay. The easiest thing to do would be to get them out of the way. I don't have anything in particular that can take out something that big anyways.'_ He thought before covering his feet in his quirk creating what could be called jet boots and boosting ahead.

He stopped in front of them, "Grab on and hold tight." He said in a tone that offered no room for argument. They nodded, he flung the injured boy onto his back producing two handle like protrusions on his arms which the other boys grabbed onto.

With a serious amount of effort, Suzaku channeled enough energy into his boots to blast them all out of the way. As they hit the ground near a building just barely out of the way of the treds. He let out a breath of relief, well aware that had that not worked they would all be blobs on the ground.

"Are you all okay?" He asked receiving nods as time ran out at least according Uncle Mic's very loud voice.

"Thank goodness." Suzaku sighed as the robot stopped moving and the other boys began to help the one with the broken leg. He closed his eyes. He really could use a nap. He had been sitting for a few minutes when a familiar voice asked;

"You didn't manage to get yourself hurt did you Aizawa?" It asked, and to his surprise she sounded almost concerned as he looked up at Katsumi Bakugo standing over him, arms folded across her chest.

"No, just tired. My quirk took a lot out of me. Why do you even care, Katsumi?" He asked tiredly.

"I don't. I just don't want you to have an excuse for when I win the bet!" She proclaimed somewhat defensively. Her smirk not quite as pronounced before to his shock, offering out her hand to help him up. "Come on you can't just sit on the ground all day, no matter how weak you are."

Taken aback a bit, he stared at her hand for a second, and choosing to ignore the latter half of her statement, simply saying "Thank you." As she helped him up and together they made their way towards the exit.

* * *

**-Post Exams-**

Izuku was exhausted, though healing a whole arm and both legs tended to do that to a person. Yet, he couldn't let himself rest. Partly because he was waiting for Suzaku, and partly because he was currently accompanied by two girls Itsuka and Ochaco as the other girl had introduced herself.

With the Exam over, he found himself just as nervous around them as he had been before. Well, maybe a little less, but still.

"So, what exactly are you waiting for anyway? A ride?" Itsuka asked, breaking Izuku from his nervous thoughts.

Izuku was saved from a stammering response, when he sighted Suzaku walking towards them. With Katsumi, and they seemed to be having a normal conversation, and just like that the world stopped making what little sense it had retained since he met All Might. She was even smiling.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?'_ He thought confused.

As they got nearer, Katsumi sighted Izuku and her usual disdainful frown was back in full force. At least things made sense again, apart from the two attractive girls that he was now on speaking terms with.

"So, Deku, you managed not to get your quirkless ass squashed. Guess that's something." She shrugged. Izuku was again surprised for Katsumi, that was surprisingly tame all things considered.

"Quirkless? He's not quirkless, he was awesome in there!" Ochaco cheered excitedly. making punching motions, as Katsumi stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure he was, pink cheek. I have better things to do than deal with this. Aizawa! Don't try to back out of our bet when you lose." She stated, punching Suzaku in the arm before tucking her hands in her pockets and heading out the gates. Suzaku watching her as she left.

"Well, she was interesting." Kendo muttered watching the back of the departing blonde.

"Yeah, but she's mellowed a little...I think." Izuku offered as it occurred to him - he needed to be ready for confrontations like that. Katsumi might have brushed off the comment on his quirk, but she wouldn't be able to once she saw him in action, and those who had known him for years might wonder as well.

'_I'll have to think about this later.'_

"So, why did she call you quirkless anyways?" Kendo asked.

'_Or now, now's good. Come on Izuku think.' _

"Uh...I was a really late bloomer, you know? So not everyone knows what I can do. I barely have a handle on it myself." He admitted, which was at least partly true he mused.

"Well, that explains the whole arm shattering thing you did back there." Ochaco admitted as Itsuka nodded.

"Wait, you broke yourself again? I thought you had gotten past that?" Suzaku asked, taking his eyes off Katsumi's retreating back and looking over his friend with concern.

"I went a little overboard taking out the zero pointer, and well yeah…" Izuku admitted as Suzaku pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, but smiled.

"You took out the whole thing!?" He asked once he was sure his friend was alright.

"Yeah, with one punch - it was awesome!" Ochaco declared smiling as Izuku rubbed the back of his head. A little embarrassed, but pleased with himself.

"You'll have to tell me more." Suzaku looked impressed.

"Sure, I can tell you on the way home." Izuku shrugged.

"Wait! Before you go let's exchange numbers, we can all get together sometime." Itsuka offered placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder. Though Izuku was a blushing and stuttering mess, they all managed to exchange numbers, before setting off for home.

As they headed out, Izuku couldn't help but to smile, he hoped he had passed. But all he or any of them could do now was wait and hope. Though he had made new friends and even managed to talk to and work with them despite his enormous nerves over them both being girls.

'_That all has to count for something right?'_ Izuku thought with a smile as he and Suzaku explained their Exams to each other.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it the Exams are concluded and the Izucrew (not sure that name will stick) is expanding! I really hope you all enjoyed the read. Leave a fav, follow, review or all if you would like. Have a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are! See you next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Old Friend and New Beginnings

**A/N: With everything that's been going on round the world and in my own life I haven't gotten to work on any story as much as I would like to. Again, I am trying to get ahold of that. and HOPEFULLY one day I can have a more consistent upload schedule for multiple stories time will tell and I am sorry about the wait. Now review responses: **

**bastidaswilliam2005: I'm glad that you like the fic and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also appreciate your input on what couples you like. Those will be revealed as the story goes on. **

**RockeyGolem: No, this will not turn into a harem for either boy I promise. I MIGHT write a harem story at some point in the future, but it won't be this story.**

**tiguylerobot: I love your profile pic let me say. That said I also really love the ideas presented. Some of which are in the pipeline for the future though all are subject to change, most things I do have nailed down.**

**So with all that said I hope you all like this chapter I do not own MHA/BNHA just the OC and this story, but if I did that would be cool. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**-Years Ago-**

Suzaku was focused on letting out a slow breath. He could do this. He could do it. It was so simple. All he had to do was make the perfect shot, with someone breathing down his neck.

"Come on Suzaku, I know you can do it!" Himiko cheered excitedly, leaning in as his hand clenched around the object.

He drew back his arm, then forward, and let the ball go. Letting roll down the slope, shooting up and off the ramp. They both leaned forward, biting their lips in anticipation. It bounced against the wall, before sliding into the hundred point hole.

"Yes!" They declared together, high fiving as the machine began to spit out tickets.

"Victory is yours! Come on, let's see what you can get!" Himiko declared, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the prize counter.

Both the kids stared wide eyed at the selection of rewards. Suzaku was trying to see how many pieces of candy he could get with his tickets when he saw Himiko gazing longingly at a small plushie on a shelf.

It was a vampire, beady eyes large and black, skin pale. A smile on its face, small fangs poking out the sides of its mouth. Finally, a black cape with red just visible underneath it. He knew she loved vampires, partly due to her quirk, the other because she just thought they were cool.

He chewed his tongue a little before speaking up. "Hey, Himiko. I think I left a token back by the skee balls. Could you go check please?"

"Sure! I'll be right back!" The little girl replied, sprinting off back to the game. He smiled and turned to the man behind the counter.

Himiko was on her way back, only for Suzaku met her halfway. "Sorry, there wasn't one there that I could see, but shouldn't you…" She began, freezing as he held out the plushie for her.

Her eyes widened before smiling, taking the gift and hugging him."Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best friend ever, Suzaku!"

* * *

**-Present Day-**

"Suzaku? You okay?" Izuku asked, breaking his friend from his thoughts, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry. Zoned out for a second what were you guys saying?"

Izuku, Suzaku, Ochaco and Itsuka were currently at the arcade. Mostly because it had been about a week since the entrance exam and they still hadn't received the results. The boys had tried getting Shota to tell them how well or poorly they had done, but they might as well have interrogated a wall for all the good it did.

So, when Itsuka had messaged them all and offered a day to just relax rather than stress, none of them had refused. Why would they? The wait was driving them mad.

With it, the orange-haired girl had organized the day. They'd had coffee at a motorcycle themed cafe, Itsuka having gushed over the bikes on display and admitted somewhat sheepishly that she really wanted one of her own someday. Then they went to the arcade, where it became apparent that both Itsuka and Ochaco both had a competitive streak.

It had started simple enough, Itsuka leading the way had brought them to a Dance game. And after thoroughly dominating Izuku and Suzaku, she had tied with Ochaco.

"Oh, so I finally have a real challenger!" Itsuka declared, smirking

"You say that, but I like to think of myself as the future champion." Ochaco replied, a spark lit in both girls' eyes.

Now, about five rounds later, they were still tied at two victories each, the two sharing a tie from the first round.

"I was saying you think we should get them something to drink?" Izuku asked as they glanced back at the girls, both of whom looked determined but exhausted.

"Yeah probably best that we do." Suzaku nodded as they made their way over to a vending machine.

"Hey, are you okay?" Izuku asked, picking out the drinks.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Suzaku countered, raising an eyebrow.

"It's just, you seemed a little off is all." Izuku shrugged, earning a smile from Suzaku.

"Right, but it's fine. I was just remembering something I hadn't thought about in a while.."

"You know you can talk to me somethings bothering you."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm alright, Izuku. I just got lost in my thoughts. You do it all the time, plus you mutter….I wasn't muttering was I?"

Izuku, who had turned slightly red, shook his head and they both laughed a bit. Suzaku sighed in relief as they headed back with the drinks.

"Ready...to give...up?" Itsuka managed to pant out to Ochaco, both resting against the rails of the game, trying to regain their breath.

"No...way...I'm just getting...started." The brown-haired girl replied.

"Hey, uh…girls? I know you're competing, but…you both look like you need a rest." Izuku suggested carefully as they offered them waters.

"Plus there's others waiting to play." Suzaku added, pointing over to a pink skinned girl standing off to the side.

Both girls blushed a little and got off the machine, an apology to the mentioned lass and a promise to each other to break their tie, even as they were forced to sit down. What none of them noticed as they began to explore other machines, was that they were being watched. Watched by a girl, who had a very keen interest in one of them, her yellow eyes glinting as she came up with a plan.

* * *

**-Later-**

It was mid afternoon and the group was getting ready to head their separate ways.

"I shouldn't have let myself get that into the dance contest, my martial arts class is going to hurt so much more now." Itsuka growned.

"Maybe, but you'll sleep well." Izuku suggested sheepishly, trying to offer an upside that actually made them all chuckle.

"True enough, but this was fun. We should do it again, especially after we make it into UA." Itsuka spoke with such confidence, the statement making the others all smile a bit, nodding affirmingly.

"Deal! We'll do something after we all get in. But I really have to go or I am gonna miss my train, bye guys!" Ochaco called out before running off.

Itsuka nodded and headed off in the opposite direction, the dojo she attended being not too far away. Izuku turned to Suzaku.

"So, want to go train?" He offered.

"Actually, I was going to go back into the arcade, I want to see if I could get a little better at dancing." Suzaku admitted.

"Good luck with that, I think I would break my leg if I were to try again." Izuku joked awkwardly, giving his friend a wave as he started his own walk home. Suzaku watched his friend leave before heading back inside and towards the DDR game, when something caught his eye and he paused.

Sitting on a table just in view of the window was a small plushie. It was a vampire, giving a smile. He stepped inside, pausing briefly he stared at the plushie. It looked a bit old, but it couldn't possibly be what he was thinking of.

He looked around expecting to see a child looking for the toy, or no one at all. However, what he saw was a mop of messy ash blond hair. He couldn't clearly see a face with the lighting in the arcade, but they appeared to be staring at him. "Hey, is this your's?" He picked up the plushie, making his way towards them. However, about halfway to the mystery person, they bolted to the right.

"Hey, come back!" He sped up, trying to catch them. He got a little closer, easily able to tell it was a girl. She was wearing a school uniform, and an oversized beige cardigan. She glanced over her shoulder and he saw familiar, golden cat-like eyes.

"Himiko! Wait!" He called out but she sped up darting between a small group of people. He was forced to dash around them. Just as he got around them, he saw her slip out of a side door and tore after her. Emerging on the sidewalk he glanced in both directions and saw her run into a side street to his right.

He went after her, sliding between people muttering apologies to those he bumped into. He made it to the side street and found it deserted. He walked down the side street looking around and then, someone dropped down on him. Wrapping their arms around his neck, on instinct he braced himself so he didn't fall over.

He glanced down and saw her, messy blonde hair done into buns, golden eyes shining as she stared up at him. A wide smile on her face, two small fang like teeth on either side of her mouth. Himiko Toga was resting against him.

"That was fun! Hey, Suzaku, did you miss me?" She asked, her smile growing as his arms wrapped tightly around her and he hugged her back.

"Of course I did! It's been too long...I..I thought I wasn't going to see you again. Where have you been? How are you back? Why did you make me chase you!?"He asked as she took in a few deep breaths through her nose the blush on her face growing.

"Do you want those answers in order?" She giggled, and hugged him tighter. For a moment they just stood that way before she spoke again, "I can tell you about everything, if you have time today?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, I was just going to play a game back at the arcade. If you want to come with me?" He offered

Toga shook her head, "I just got back in town and I was hoping we could catch up, just you and me ya know?" She stated, stepping out of the hug.

"Yeah, of course we can. It's just a game after all, where do you want to go?" He asked, Toga's smile grew wider as he smiled back at her.

Himiko took Suzaku's hand and led him around and through crowds of people. They stopped to get food, and then they were off again. He tried asking where they were going, but all she would say is it was a surprise. Short walk and a bus ride later she brought them to a park that had a very impressive view of the city. He could even just see UA or rather the hill it sat upon in the distance.

"This is my new favorite spot. I love the view." She sighed, sitting down on a bench and gesturing for him to sit beside her. He did, she leaned against his shoulder letting out a contented sigh.

Suzaku could hear his heartbeat just a little bit faster. He managed to calm himself and simply wrapped an arm around her shoulder. After a second she cleared her throat.

"Okay, so remember the issues I was having with my parents the last time we talked?" She asked nervously. Suzaku frowned and nodded, he remembered they had basically ended his and Togas friendship or made her do it.

"Well things finally blew up between us."

"They didn't hurt youc did they?" He asked, pulling away a little to look her in the eye, as she shook her head quickly.

"No, nothing like that. Everything finally just spilled over. There was lots of shouting, screaming, and tears. Then, it was over, they disowned me and I went to live with an Uncle, who finally let me visit so I could try and see you." She stated all this with a bitter and angry tone, that made everything sound worse than it already did.

"I'm so sorry Himiko, I wish I could have been there for you."

"It's okay, I know you would have been if you could've. It isn't your fault anyways. What's past is past. I wanted to come see you, because I'm not sure what to do now. I mean I know what I've been doing, but it just doesn't seem quite right. Like it feels more like I'm just going through the motions. I just don't know what to do or what the meaning or point of anything is, or where I fit in the world when my own parents don't even want me. Do I even have a place?" She admitted biting her lip, and trying not to cry.

She felt him move, for a second she thought she may have gone too far, that he was going to back away from her as well. However, instead he turned and pulled her against him in another tight hug. She was surprised, but allowed her arms to wrap around his midsection as he set his chin on top of her head.

"It's okay, I can understand where you're coming from. My biological parents didn't want me either, but you have to remember we have time. It's not like we're old, you can find meaning. You can find your place or make your own, you just have to keep looking. I mean, I'm not even fully sure of my own place sometimes, but you know you can always come talk to me if that helps at all."

"It does, it really does. I was kind of afraid that you'd hate me for leaving, and after...everything. I don't know that I could deal with that." She admitted.

"Himiko, I don't think there's a thing you could ever do to make me hate you."

She adjusted herself so she could smile up at him, "You really mean that don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do." He said as they both went slightly red (or in Toga's case redder) in the face.

"Thanks Suzaku, I really needed to hear that. Come on, let's eat and you can tell me more about how your life's been and what that thing in your chest is all about." She smiled, pulling out the food they had brought along before tapping the glowing shape in his chest.

As they prepared to dig in, Suzaku's phone let out a tone that let him know he had a message. Pulling it out he noticed it was Izuku, and as he went to answer Toga handed him a bento box. He paused, before setting the phone down and beginning to eat, and talk with Toga. After all they hadn't seen each other in years, and if it was really important Izuku would call.

Hours passed, as he and Himiko caught up with each other. While they talked, what he hadn't noticed was when she carefully reached over and turned his phone to vibrate. She had wanted to see Suzaku again for a long time, no one was going to interrupt them. When it started to get dark out they took the train back, and once they got off and had to part, Himiko held out her hand.

"Let me see your phone." She asked eagerly, he handed it to her. She called herself, smiling and handing it back. "There, so we don't lose touch again. Also, it looks like you might have missed a few calls. See you later, Suzaku!" With that, she sprinted off as he looked down at his phone.

"Four missed calls!?" He gaped seeing he had missed a call from Izuku, his Father, his mother, and Aunty Inko. In addition there were a few messages in the group chat Kendo had started.

Shaking off his surprise, he dialed Izuku who responded after one ring, "Suzaku, where have you been we all tried calling you!?"

"Sorry, I think I must have accidently set my phone on vibrate. I met up with an old friend, nevermind that what happened is everyone okay!?" He demanded a slight panic in his own voice, his parents were Pro's after all what if one of them had been injured.

"Yeah, everyone's fine it's just the letters from UA arrived today! We've been waiting for you before we open them. Hurry up we're at your house and the nerves are killing me!"

"I'll be there in ten minutes, give or take!" Suzaku declared urgently, rushing up the steps of the train station.

* * *

**-With Himiko-**

Himiko was in a wonderful mood, better than she had been in a while. She had been right seeing Suzaku had lifted her spirits, and even rejuvenated her.

'_Plus he still has that wonderful smell. I'm going to have to try and see him again more often. He made a good point though. I can't just give up, I'll find my own place and my own meaning in everything. And once I do, I'll get Suzaku to understand, then he can stand beside me.'_ She thought, a giggle escaping her and her blush increasing at the thought as she sighted a young man darting into an alleyway as a shortcut.

A predatory glint came to her eyes as she followed the young man, '_No time like the present, let's see if this one helps.'_ She thought, gripping the handle of the knife hidden in her sleeve.

* * *

**-Aizawa Residence-**

Suzaku had sprinted, all the way home from the train station so when he burst through the door he was out of breath. However he put that aside as everyone rushed towards him. His mother at the head.

"About time, I told Izuku to open it on his own, but he insisted on waiting for you." She grinned, holding out a bottle of water which he gratefully gulped down.

"Sorry, like I said, I ran into an old friend and lost track of time. I didn't mean to make you all wait." He apologized as Izuku, who looked pale and sweaty, held out the envelope to him.

"Okay so...count of three?" He got a nod.

"One." Izuku started.

"Two." Suzaku continued.

"Three!" They cried together ripping the envelopes open. There was a sound like change hitting the floor. Two silver discs rolled across the floor and came to a stop before two projections of All Might projected onto the ceiling and the wall.

"**I AM HERE!"**

"**Mr. Aizawa, your test results…"**"**Young Midoriya I…" **

The two projections kept cutting across each other, until Eraser Head turned off.

"Okay, so now that I have a headache do we want to try this one at a time?" Shota asked, rubbing his temples as both boys nodded running to pick up the projectors.

"You first." Izuku insisted, and though Suzaku tried to object, Izuku shook his head, closing his fist around the disc. Suzaku sighed, but after a moment inspection found a small indent on the back. Pressing it, All Might's giant smiling face projected onto the wall.

"**I AM HERE! In video format! Mr. Aizawa, your performance in the Entrance Exams was rather impressive. You have a good handle upon your quirk, though you do need to expand your horizons and perspective on it. You also showed some real heroic spirit, saving a few of the other Examinee's. It is my pleasure to say that with a score of Forty-three Villain Points and Thirty-three Rescue for a total of Seventy-Six total points you have passed the exam! Welcome to U.A High School!" **All Might declared as Emi hugged her son tightly and Shota simply patted him on the head with a small smile.

Izuku smiled, but felt his nerves build up as he stared at the device in his hands. His friend had passed, which was good, but now he felt the pressure. What if after all this he failed? Would All Might take One For All back? No, he couldn't think that way. He wasn't about to give up before he even began. He let out a breath.

"My turn." He declared before starting his own and projecting All Might on the wall once more

.

"**I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION NOW! Young Midoriya, I am sorry about the delay, but as it turns out, becoming a teacher at U.A results in a lot of paperwork! Anyways, that's not why I am here. Your performance in the Exam, both written and practical, was outstanding, young man! You embodied what it means to be a Hero, from your solo performance, to your team up, even to your rather impressive rescue willing to put your own safety aside to save others! That's why Young Midoriya, it is my privilege to inform you, not only have you passed the Exam, but with a score of Fifty-Five Villain points, as well as Sixty Rescue Points for a total of One Hundred and Fifteen points. You have passed the Exam with the highest score this year! I am proud to welcome you Izuku to the U.A High School Hero Course congratulations! Now if you'll excuse me I have to do more of these things than I thought." **All Might declared before letting out a hearty laugh and fading away, showing the top ten scores from the Exam.

Izuku burst into tears, even as both boys examined them, noticing that Izuku at the top and right behind him with Seventy-Seven villain points and none for rescue was Katsumi, then Suzaku They even noticed Kendo and Ochaco on the list at fourth and sixth respectively. She was not going to be happy later, but Suzaku was even less pleased. Not for Izuku, but because Katsumi had beaten him...by one point!

"Oh man." He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would beat you, I just was hoping to…" Izuku began but Suzaku waved his apology off.

"Don't be sorry you should be proud! It's just, I didn't beat Katsumi. Meaning I just lost a bet I made with her before the exam." He sighed before chuckling at how up and down this day had been, explaining the bet they had made to the room at large.

"Well, that's what you get for not thinking through the consequences of a bet all the way." Emi shrugged with a smirk, "Besides, she can't ask you to do something too bad." She added as an afterthought as Inko had rushed up and was hugging her son both of them still teary eyed.

Emi and Shota exchanged a glance and then, a nod before Shota stepped up; "Izuku as proud as we all are of you both, you remember what you need to tell your mother right?"

Izuku, paused with all the preparation and the exam itself and waiting for his results he had completely forgotten, that he had sworn if he got into U.A he would tell his mother the truth about all this. He swallowed patting her on the back even as she looked between the Aizawa's and her son. Inko Midoriya was by no means a dumb woman she saw the somewhat guilty looks on their faces.

"Why do I have a feeling this day is going to be longer than it already has been?" Inko asked carefully.

"Mom, please sit down we have something we need to tell you. It's about my quirk, and how I really got it. And what's really been going on the last few months." Izuku started, sitting beside her on the couch as Emi, and Shota took a chair beside them and Suzaku sat criss-cross on the floor.

The conversation took a long while for them to explain everything. From the full incident with the sludge villain to All Might, and his offer to give Midoriya his quirk even down to the training and what a strain it had put on Izuku at first. Inko would ask questions from time to time which they all answered to the best of their ability when it was over the room remained silent.

"So...Izuku has inherited All Might's quirk?" Inko asked.

"Yes." Suzaku nodded.

"And you all didn't tell me, because it was a decision he made, so you thought it was his responsibility to tell me once he got into U.A?"

"Yea, they did. I asked them not to tell you. They wanted me too, but I asked them to wait. Emi said she would probably make me after I got into UA if I did." Izuku replied, coming to their defense if she was going to be mad, he wanted her to be mad at him and not them.

"Why?" She asked turning in her seat to look her son in the eyes.

Izuku, sighed, biting his lip and steeling his resolve, "Because you worry about me so much, Mom. I know why you do and I appreciate it, but I knew what excepting this would mean and that just training with All Might could make me a target let alone if anyone found out I had his quirk now. I didn't want to worry you more and...I'm sorry if you want, I...I can give it back. I can transfer into the general ED course at UA.

That sent a wave of surprise through the room. Izuku was willing to give up on his dream. A dream he could now realistically achieve just to make his mother worry less. Inko stared at her son with wide eyes then she smiled bringing up a hand and stroking his cheek.

"Izuku, why would I ever ask you to give up on your dream?" She asked, surprising him, before she went on, "I am always going to worry about you it's practically my job as a parent." Emi and Shota each nodded, placing their hands on Suzaku's shoulders and making him blush, but smile a little.

"Besides, I knew as soon as you told me your quirk had developed you would pursue being a hero more intensely than you had before and that was always going to place you in danger. This adds to it sure, but it's still your dream. I could never take that away from you. Not again." She responded, both remembering the day he had been pronounced quirkless and how she had responded to that.

"I've honestly been feeling terrible lately about what I said back then. I thought you might have felt like I gave up on you, but you persevered. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm so proud of you, and no matter what, I will support you with everything I have from now on! Just, please don't keep things from me okay?" She asked unshed tears in both their eyes before they hugged each other tightly and each started to cry as the Aizawas smiled.

None of them knew how difficult the road ahead was going to be, but they felt that together all of them would get through it. As he went to bed that night after he and Suzaku had gone over everything discovering both had made it into Class 1A along with Kendo and Ochaco Izuku couldn't help, but smile.

'_Now, the real hard work begins.' _He thought before drifting off, not fully grasping just yet how true that was.

* * *

**A/N: So that ends chapter 6! Inko knows the truth now, because she deserves to and I saw no point in keeping it from her in this story. Yes this was more a Suzaku than Izuku chapter, but it felt needed and plus there will be Izuku centric chapters as well. Himiko makes an appearance sooner than she ever did in the series, but as soon as I hinted at her and Suzaku knowing each other well before most if not all probably saw that coming. She will play a part in proceedings especially with Suzaku accidentally encouraging her...hobby. Keep in mind she isn't well known to Heroes yet, just police mostly. That'll change.**

**Also, yeah Kendo is a !A student this time around. Because, I think she always should have been. As did a few others. Anyways that's it for chapter 6 I am off to relax. I hope you all enjyed it. Review, Fav and Follow if you want to and see you next chapter for the first day of Class 1A! Bye!**


End file.
